An Unexpected Visitor
by TheLittleEditor
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "An Unexpected Friend". So, Lucia's sister has come to Japan and is planning to take Lucia back to the United States. Will Masamune and Ritsu be able to stop her from taking their daughter away?
1. Chapter 1

**TheLittleEditor is back. I apologize for making you guys upset by adding a sequel, but hey you know me...suspense.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, and I own my characters.**

 **Let us see how this story turns out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Masamune and Ritsu were both equally concerned by Lucia's behavior. About 3 days ago, she had gotten a call from her younger sister and Lucia had started eating less, had started isolating herself, and was always staring at her phone with fear in her eyes. One day, Takano decided that he had had enough.

Masamune entered the room of the 15 year old girl. "Hey Lucia, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, Hey Takano-san." Lucia said. "If you want me to be honest, then I'm not okay. I'm scared."

"Why? Did your sister say something to you?" Masamune asked.

"Yeah. Okay, so let me tell you what she said." Lucia said and then started to explain what had happened during the phone call.

 _Flashback_

 _Lucia was waiting for the person on the other end of the phone to say if she was her sister or not. Takano sat next to her, but couldn't hear the person on the other end._

 _"Yes, it is me. Have you missed me?" Melissa asked._

 _"No, and why are you calling?" Lucia asked in an angered tone._

 _"I just want to tell you that..." Melissa paused for a second. "Daddy won the lottery and now we're rich!"_

 _"You are. Well that's good." The teen said, trying to be nice._

 _"So, you can come back now." The younger girl said._

 _"Oh, actually I'm good." Lucia answered._

 _"Uh, I wasn't suggesting it." Melissa said with an annoyed tone. "You have to come back. Do you think someone will love you in Japan? Do you think someone will care for someone that ran away?"_

 _"Look, just leave me alone and never call me again?" Lucia said as she hung up._

 _"What happened?" Masamune asked._

 _"N-nothing." Lucia said. "It was nothing."_

 _End of Flashback_

After Lucia had finished her explanation, she started to cry. Masamune brought closer and hugged her.

"It's okay." Masamune said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Later on in the day, Lucia and Anne had gone out for a walk. They walked through the park, but Lucia just kept quiet instead of talking like usual.

Anne couldn't take it and decided to break the silence. "Lucia, I heard your talk with Takano-san."

Lucia's eyes widened. "Uh, well about that, I was going to tell you, but I just wanted to forget about the whole thing because Melissa wanted me to go back and I wanted to stay and I was just so scared." Lucia said as her eyes started to get watery.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Anne said. "It's just that I wanted to ask, are you going to go back?"

"Like hell I am!" Lucia screamed. "I'm happy here and Melissa can't do anything about it."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Anne said as she kissed the older girl's cheek. Lucia smiled at the gesture.

Lucia and Anne were sitting together on the park bench. They were talking about nothing in particular, just talking and laughing together. What they didn't know was that there was someone watching them from behind a tree.

"Oh Lucia, just you wait." Melissa said to herself. "You will go back home and you will never see your little girlfriend again."

* * *

 **Well, that is the beginning of it. You know how the first chapter always is.**

 **Again, I do not own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **See ya later, alligator. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up peeps. I see y'all reviewed. I love you guys for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH and I own my characters.**

 **K, lets get on with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Liann and Kyle were sitting in the apartment they lived in watching a horror movie, which Kyle disliked because he hated really scary movies, but that just made Liann want to watch the movie even more. Hannah was sleeping on the singer's lap. V.A. and Alfred had gone for a walk in the park, which Liann called a date, but V.A. strongly disagreed. As they snuggled close on the couch, Liann looked up to her bodyguard as she remembered how she met him.

"Back then, him being my bodyguard was a joke." Liann thought to herself.

 _Flashback_

 _It was recess time for the second graders in the elementary school. A young girl by the name of Liann sat on a swing singing "Jar of Hearts" to herself. Her 8th grade friend and pretend butler, Alfred, was pushing her on the swing._

 _"Hey, Alfred?" Liann started. "How did you get the day off from school?"_

 _"Well, I finished my work early." Alfred answered. "My brother did too. He's in 6th grade."_

 _"I didn't know you had a brother." Liann said._

 _"Well, maybe one day I'll introduce you two." Alfred said._

 _Then, 3 boys approached them._

 _"Hey, little girl." One boy said._

 _"Who me?" Liann asked. "What do you want?"_

 _"It's our turn to get on the swing." The second boy said. "So, get off!"_

 _Liann stood her ground and said "I've only been on here for like 5 minutes. It's 15 minutes per kid."_

 _"WHO CARES?! I think time is up!" The third boy said._

 _"People, let's settle this in a civil manner." Alfred chimed in._

 _Liann ignored him and said with a smile "Then you obviously are bad at telling time."_

 _The boys then pushed her off the swing, which made her fall onto Alfred._

 _"Hey!" Screamed a spiky haired boy carrying a history book._

 _"What do you want?" Asked one of the boys._

 _"I don't think that was very nice." The spiky haired bot said. "And I do not respond kindly to bullies."_

 _"We're not scared of an older boy like you." Another one of the boys said._

 _"Well, I think this will make you change your mind." The older boy said as he held up his book._

 _"What are you going to do? Study us to death?" The third boy said as he laughed._

 _"No." The spiky haired boy said with a smirk. "I'm going to knock some sense into you." He then proceeded with hitting one of the boys on the head and then they ran away screaming. He then looked back to the girl that stood up while laughing her ass off and the other boy that was dusting himself off._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked the girl._

 _"Yeah, and I could've handled them myself." She said._

 _"Well, it didn't look like it." He responded._

 _"You didn't give me a chance." She said._

 _Then, Alfred jumped in and said "Well, thank you for helping us Kyle."_

 _"Wait, Alfred you know him?" Liann asked._

 _"Oh, right. Liann, this is my brother, Kyle." Alfred said._

 _"So, you're Alfred's brother? Well, it's nice to finally meet you." Liann said with a smile._

 _"So, you're the girl my brother works for? I thought you would be older." Kyle said. "So, you're a kindergartner?"_

 _"Wha- no! I'm in 2nd grade." Liann said kind of flustered. "I'm not that short. Besides, I probably have better grammar than most of the kids here! Idiot!"_

 _"Woah, chill." Kyle said. "Jeesh, you sure have a big mouth for a 2nd grader."_

 _"Yeah, but I'm proud." Liann said._

 _"Well, that big mouth won't protect you forever, looks like I'll have to." Kyle said. "I'll be like your bodyguard or something."_

 _"Well, seeing how you're my butler's brother..." Liann thought for a moment. "I guess I could hire you."_

 _"Well, you won't be disappointed, Liann." He said as he started walking away. "By the way, I like your name."_

 _"Thanks." She said with a smile._

 _Eventually, Liann went into middle school where she joined chorus and was discovered by a talent agent at one of her concerts and asked if she wanted to let the world hear her voice. Her parents were excited and told Liann that she should follow her dreams and take the offer. Alfred then officially became her real butler ad Kyle practically begged Liann to let him be her real bodyguard, which she did let him be._

 _When 9th grade came around, Liann met 2 girls in chorus class named Lucia and V.A. They became friends almost instantly, which started one of the greatest of friendships. Until, one day Lucia disappeared into thin air or something. But, everything turned out okay because Liann got a help call from her in Japan one day._

 _So, she brought her butler, her friend, and her bodyguard. And they decided to stay._

 _End of Flashback_

Kyle noticed Liann staring at him and he asked "What is it? Am I just that good looking?"

"Ha! No, you just have popcorn stuck in your teeth." Liann said with a devilish smile.

"What!?" Kyle said while trying to stand up and go check in a mirror. Before he could, Liann pushed him back down and kissed his cheek. Kyle looked at her with the most seductive smile he could make.

"Liann..." Kyle started while staring into her eyes.

"Okay, now shut up I want to watch the movie." She said while she started turning her head towards the screen, but before she could, Kyle caught her chin and started staring into her eyes again.

"You know, I love you." He said with the same seductive smile.

"Yeah, I know." Liann said while trying to hide her blush.

Kyle started leaning in, but then, Hannah jumped onto his head and started doing her twerking dance.

"WHAT!? HEY, YOU STUPID BUNNY! YOU KILLED THE MOOD AND STOP DOING THAT ON MY HEAD!" Kyle screamed.

Liann burst out laughing and picked Hannah off of his head.

"Awww, Hannah you're not stupid. Kyle is stupid for not seeing you coming." Liann said as she walked to her room with Hannah.

"Hey, Liann where are you going?" Kyle asked.

"It's time for us girls to go to sleep. Night, Kyle." She said as she blew him a kiss.

Hannah looked back at him and smirked, as if she was telling him "I stopped your kiss, bro! You failed."

Liann then locked her door and turned off her lights.

"Liann, wait! What about the movie? You're the one that wanted to watch it and-" Kyle cut himself off and walked to his own room in defeat thinking "THAT DAMN RABBIT!"

Meanwhile, outside the window, was a young girl on a ladder. She looked inside and laughed in an evil tone.

"Well, maybe I can have some fun and practice breaking up these two." Melissa said to herself. "Just remember Lucia and friends, I am always watching you." As she said the last part she tapped the window, which caused the ladder to fall back. "Shit!" She screamed as she tried to jump off the ladder, but ended up falling into a bush.

She then jumped out while spitting out leaves. "Maybe, I should call in some back up." Melissa said to herself as she dialed a number on her IPhone. "Hey, James." She said into the phone.

"Yes, master?" A male voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"Butler man, I need you to come to Japan, ASAP!" Melissa said.

"Of course, master." He said as he hung up.

* * *

 **Haha, Melissa fell off of a ladder. Well anyway, this was Liann's story, yes she met Kyle after she met Alfred and yes they met when they were little kids.**

 **Again, I do not own SiH and I own my characters.**

 **Please review, fav., and follow.**

 **Thank you Peeps! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, what up? I saw that you guys reviewed and have a deep hatred for Melissa, that is what I was going for. I needed to add a bad guy that people would have such a strong hatred for, that they would want to jump in the story and strangle them. That's how you guys feel, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Well, here we go with chapter 3.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

V.A. was sitting on the park bench with Alfred. Neither of them spoke a word to the other, they were just enjoying a peaceful day.

"I keep on asking myself "How did I end up like this?", but I already know the answer." V.A. thought to herself. "I met him."

 _Flashback_

 _V.A. woke up from her sleep._

 _"W-what happened?" She asked herself. "Oh right, I was working at Walmart. I must have fallen asleep."_

 _She tried to move, but she felt as if she were tied up._

 _"Wha- why is there rope on me?" She asked herself. "Where am I?"_

 _"Hey, V.A." Liann said while sitting next to the tied up girl._

 _"W-what happened? Did we get captured or something?" V.A. asked a little panicked._

 _"No, we're on my private jet." The singer said._

 _"Why? Where are we going?" V.A. asked._

 _"We are going to Japan because Lucia needs our help." Liann said._

 _"Lucia? I thought she disappeared." V.A. said._

 _"Yeah, she disappeared to Japan." Liann said._

 _"But, why am I tied up?" V.A. asked while struggling a little._

 _"Because I knew you weren't going to come if I just asked." The singer said. "So, I tied you up while you were sleeping and brought you. I was going to put you in the closet, but Alfred talked me out of it."_

 _"Who's Alfred?" The tied up girl asked._

 _"Oh, he is my butler." Liann answered._

 _Then, Alfred came in and said "Madame Liann, I've put the jet on auto pilot. Would you like some refreshment?"_

 _"Yeah, get V.A. some too. She is so confused." Liann said with a laugh._

 _Alfred came back with snacks and also sat down._

 _"Well," Liann started. "I need to go to the other room and call Kyle. Alfred, you said he would get to Japan tomorrow, right?"_

 _"Yes, he needed to do something first before he could come." Alfred answered._

 _"Okay, well you two talk or something." Liann said as she left the room._

 _"So, you are Miss V.A.?" Alfred asked._

 _"Yes, but right now I wish I was back at work." She answered. "I'm probably going to be dragged into a lot of things in Japan by Lucia and Liann, it'll be so annoying."_

 _"Well, I'll try my best to make sure you do not get a headache from all of their shenanigans." Alfred said. "But, only if you help me not get a headache. Deal?"_

 _"Alright. Lets both try to stay normal and sane." V.A. answered with a small smile._

 _End of Flashback_

"V.A., are you alright?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She answered. "You don't have to keep worrying about me."

"Well, I choose to worry." Alfred said. " I would not like to see the one I love feeling bad or falling ill."

V.A. held her breath as she thought to herself "He loves me?"

"Um Alfred, I think we should go now. It's pretty late." V.A. said as she pointed to the dark blue sky.

"Okay, but first I must do something." He said.

"What is-" before V.A. could finish her sentence, Alfred kissed her head gently.

"Now, we may go." He said as he stood up and then offered V.A. his hand to help her up. V.A. nervously took his hand and stood up. Then, they walked back to the apartment.

Behind a tree, a blond haired 19 year old male with blue eyes was watching them with a phone in hand taking a video. "My master will be pleased." He said as he cut the video. He then walked back to an apartment complex.

"Master, I have the other one of your sister's friends on video." he said.

"Good job, James." Melissa said as she stood up from the couch and grabbed her phone back from her butler.

"Master, if I may ask, Why are you staying in a different building?" James asked. "Why are you not staying in the same one your sister lives in?"

"Because I want to get close, but not too close." Melissa responded. "I do not want her or any one in her "family" to ruin my plans."

"I do not say this with disrespect, but you are only 8 years old." James said. "Do you think you will be able to take her back?"

"That is why I called you here, James." She said. "I need someone older to help me with my plan."

"I will try my best to return your sister to you." James said.

"Okay, and you better not fail." Melissa said. "You know what happened to the last guy who failed me."

"Master, I do know. I promise I will not fail." He said as he left the apartment.

Melissa sat on the couch and said to herself "Oh Lucia, I hope that you will make the right choice and come back. I do not want to go with my back up plan." She then laughed in her evil tone.

* * *

 **Oh no, Melissa wants to ruin everything. Yes, I know she is very young, but you cannot judge a book by its cover. Under that small, innocent cover, there lies a horrible, evil beast that will do anything to get what she wants. Scary, right? At least she has given her stalker job to someone else, but who knows what she'll do with all that info.**

 **I do not own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **Well, good-bye. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, what is going on? I am back with another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH in manga or anime form, I own my original characters in the story.**

 **Well, here you go guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Anne walked to her room and found that it was locked. There was also a "KEEP OUT!" sign on the door. The young brunette knocked on the door.

"Hey, Lucia are you in there?" She asked.

"What is the password?" Lucia asked from inside.

"Just let me in you idiot!" Anne said a little annoyed.

"Yep, that's the password." Lucia said as she opened the door.

"What the heck are you doing?" Anne asked. "You've been acting weird, well weirder than usual, since your sister got here."

"Look flower, I know Melissa and she can only bring me and everyone close to me bad luck." The raven haired girl said. "Her presence will only cause problems."

"Well, if you say so." The younger girl said. "By the way, Onodera-senpai seems a little down. I need you to help me talk to him."

Lucia and Anne walked out of their room and saw Ritsu sitting on the couch. He looked like he was lost in thought.

Lucia went over, waved her hand in front of his face, and asked "Hello, anybody home?"

Onodera snapped out of his thoughts and said "Oh, hey."

"So, Anne told me you looked down." She said as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Well, it's just that Masamune hasn't been talking to me lately. I feel like he's avoiding me." Ritsu said a bit sadly.

"Okay, first off, when did you get on first name terms with Takano-san?" Lucia asked.

"About a month ago." Onodera answered.

"Well, good for you." Lucia said. "And second..." She got up, stood in front of Anne, and said "I TOLD YOU MELISSA BRINGS BAD LUCK! THIS FAMILY IS FALLING APART!"

"Lucia, calm down." Anne started. "Takano-san probably has a good reason. You know he hates staying away from Onodera-senpai for even a second."

"I guess you're right." Lucia said. "But, we should still keep an eye out for Melissa."

Ritsu walked up to the 2 girls and hugged them. "Don't worry. Masamune and I won't let anything happen to the two of you."

They hugged him back and said "We love you, Onodera-senpai."

"I love you girls too." Onodera said.

Later on, Ritsu had taken Anne out for a walk while Lucia stayed at home finishing her homework.

"Why do I even need to do all this?" She asked herself. "I probably won't even use half of this stuff in the future, I'm only going to use math."

Then, Takano entered the apartment.

"Hey, anyone home?" He asked.

"TAKANO-SAN!" Lucia screamed as she ran to hug him.

He rubbed her head and said "Hey."

"So, I need to ask you something." Lucia said.

"What is it?" Masamune asked.

They sat on the couch and then Lucia asked "Why have you been avoiding Onodera-senpai?"

"What? I haven't been avoiding Ritsu." Takano said. "I love him more than anything, I would never do something like that."

"Well, Onodera-senpai has been looking really upset lately." The young girl said. "He said that you haven't been talking to him that much."

"Okay, well..." Masamune thought for a minute. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Lucia said with a smile.

"Okay, so I have been keeping my distance a little, but it's because I've been busy." He said.

"With what?" Lucia asked with curiosity.

Masamune whispered something into his daughter's ear. Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Oh my gosh, really?" She asked.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone." Takano said.

"I promise." Lucia said as she saluted. "I think I can figure out the perfect setting."

Lucia then whispered something into the male's ear.

"Okay, I think that is actually very nice." Masamune said. "You're really into all this, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm into this." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, if it's for you and Onodera-senpai, I would do anything."

He pet her head and asked "So, how are things going with your sister?"

"Well, she hasn't done anything yet." Lucia said. "But, I feel like I've been being stalked lately. Have you ever gotten that feeling?"

"Yeah, in high school." Masamune said with a small laugh. "Turns out, someone was watching me."

"Ah, I love that story." Lucia said. "It is cute, then sad, then romantic, and with a happy ending. But, then there is a sequel and bad guy comes. Well, if we're lucky, then everything will turn out okay like in a magical fantasy world."

"Don't worry, Lucia." Takano said as he rubbed her head. "You won't be taken away."

"What I'm most afraid of is losing you and Onodera-senpai as my parents and losing Anne as my girlfriend." Lucia admitted. "Melissa always wants to ruin everything."

Takano saw the girl's depression, so he pulled her into a warm embrace.

She started crying and hugged Masamune back. "I love you, Takano-san. Both you and Onodera-senpai, so much." Lucia said. "I don't want to lose you guys. I really don't."

"You won't, Lucia." Masamune said. "I promise."

At night, Takano and Onodera had gone to bed. Lucia crawled into her bed next to Anne.

"Anne, we'll stay together no matter what, right?" Lucia asked.

"Yes, of course." The brunette said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want Melissa to drive us apart." Lucia said. "She'll try."

Anne kissed the older girl's lips and said with a smirk "Don't tell me you're going to let her do that. After all you did to get me to admit I'm in love with you."

Lucia smiled, kissed her all over her face, and then said "Like hell I'll let her."

* * *

 **Well, here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

 **Again, I am not the owner of SiH. I do own my characters, though.**

 **Well, peace out peeps. 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my wonderful friends. Are you all feeling well? Ah, Lucia was so depressed in the last chapter. She might need some cheering up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Well, here is the next part.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Lucia was still moping in her apartment and Liann and V.A. were really concerened.

"Hey, V.A. do you think Lucia is doing okay?" Liann asked the other girl.

V.A. looked up from a book she was reading and said "You know how she is. She'll be fine, besides her sister is only 8 years old. She'll probably leave in a couple of days." Then she went back to reading.

"Well, I have a plan." The singer said. "And I have time 'cause I already finished studying for the test tomorrow."

V.A.'s eyes widened. "THERE WAS A TEST?!" She then ran off to her room.

"Well, she obviously has no time and Alfred is busy buying ingredients for dinner." She thought for a second. "So..."

An hour later, Liann was at the mall looking for a get well card for her depressed friend. She had decided to drag Kyle along and also had her bunny, Hannah, on a leash.

"So, besides the card, what should we get for Lucia?" She asked Kyle.

"First off, why did I have to come? Second, why is the rabbit on a leash? And lastly, what does Lucia like anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Okay first, you're here because you are my loving boyfriend and you need to carry my bags." Liann started. "Second, you know Hannah can't be controlled so she needed a leash. And as for what Lucia likes..." She thought for a minute. "I know!"

"What?" The confused guy asked.

"I'll buy her a "Get Well and Don't Worry about your Sister" card, put Anne in a box wearing a daring costume, and surprise Lucia with it!" She said excitedly.

"Do they even make cards like that?" Kyle asked.

"Of course they do. This is Japan." The singer said.

After about 30 minutes of searching for the card, Liann actually found it.

"Wow, they actually do make cards like this? I'm amazed." Kyle said.

"Told ya!" Liann said triumphantly. "Also, I don't know what it's like to have an evil sister, so this is probably the best I can do."

"Lucia will love the card." Kyle said. "It'll probably make her laugh too."

They kept walking around the mall, when suddenly Liann screamed "OMG! THIS IS IT!"

"What is it?" Kyle asked, knowing he made a mistake asking.

"The daring costume that Anne is going to wear." Liann said while holding out a short dress with fox ears and tail.

"I'd prefer this one for you." Kyle said as he held up a very revealing bunny costume.

Liann rolled her eyes and Hannah tripped him with her leash when he tried to buy it.

"Hannah finds those kind of bunny costumes offensive to her species." Liann said as she laughed.

Hannah gave Kyle her death glare and then turned her back to him.

"Damn Rabbit." He thought.

When they made it back to the apartment, Liann put Hannah in her new cage so the twerking bunny could sleep. Then, the singer pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kyle.

"Calling Anne so I can bribe her to go along with my plan." Liann said as she scrolled to her contacts.

"I didn't even know she had a phone." Kyle said.

"I gave Lucia some money so she could by Anne one." Liann said.

"Wait, why can't you just get off of your lazy butt and go to her apartment?" The bodyguard asked.

"But, it's too far." Liann complained.

"She lives right next door!" Kyle said.

"I don't wanna get up." The singer whined.

"Fine, then I'll have to do this..." Kyle said as he placed his lips over Liann's. He then made his way to Liann's neck and planted a kiss there. Liann let out a cry and pushed him away.

"What the hell?!" Liann screamed as she turned bright red.

"I'll do worse if you don't get your lazy ass up and go to Lucia's apartment to bribe Anne." Kyle said with a seducing smile.

Liann walked out of her apartment and acted like she was annoyed, but in all honesty, she enjoyed what had happened, but she wasn't ready to give in just yet.

"I'll be the one to start things off." She thought.

She knocked on the apartment door and the freckled girl answered.

"Oh, hey Liann." Anne said.

"Hey, is Lucia here?" The singer asked.

"No, she went out to drown out her sorrows in ice cream." The younger girl said as she rolled her eyes.

"Perfect." Liann said as she went inside and sat down with Anne on the couch.

"What's going on?" Anne asked, but then regretted it.

"Anne, how would you feel about wearing an outfit?" Liann said with a smile.

Anne tried to stand up and run to her room, but Liann made her sit back down.

"Come on, you're Lucia's girlfriend." Liann said. "You gotta help me with the plan."

Anne stayed quiet for a minute and then asked "What kind of outfit?"

After Lucia got back home, Neko greeted her and lead Lucia towards the middle of the room where there was a big box.

"What the? Who is this from?" Lucia asked her puppy. Neko just shrugged and went back to eating his dog food."Well, it's probably not from Onodera-senpai or Takano-san, they're at work."

She then found a tag on it and it said "Hope you feel better. Sincerely, A Friend :3".

"Oh, Liann. Of course." Lucia said with a laugh.

She then found a card on top of the box.

"Get Well and Don't Worry about your Sister." Lucia read out loud. Then, she laughed. "I can't believe they make these."

Then, Lucia looked around for the young freckled girl. "Anne, where are you?!" She called out. Then, she heard a shuffling coming from the box.

Lucia slowly made her way towards the box and knocked on it. "Hello, anybody in there?" She asked.

Suddenly, Anne popped out in a short dress with fox ears and a tail. "Surprise!" She said, but then blushed.

"Woah..." Lucia said trailing off. "A-Anne you look...so...so..."

"Weird? Awkward? Ridiculous?" Anne asked trying to come up with an answer.

"So..." Lucia paused for a second. "Beautiful."

Anne blushed a bright red. "Wow, I would never expect someone to say that if they saw their lover wearing this kind of outfit." The younger girl said.

Lucia walked over and pulled Anne out of the box. Then, she nuzzled Anne's hair.

"I know I've said this about a million times already." Lucia started. "But, I love you."

"I love you too." Anne said as she kissed the older girl's lips.

"Hey, want some cookies?" Lucia asked when they broke apart. "I can feed them to you."

Anne blushed and said "S-sure."

So for the rest of the day, they fed each other cookies.

At night, Anne thought "Well, at least Lucia isn't worrying about Melissa anymore."

Outside the window, James was recording everything on a phone.

"Master," he started speaking to himself. "I will not fail you."

* * *

 **Wow, what a stalker. Anyway, here you go guys. Please review, it inspires me.**

 **Once again, I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Bye! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my friends. How is it going? I saw your reviews and I saw what you wanted me to write. I will try to see if I can write the scenes, it is not official, but there is a high probability.**

 **By the way, I hope you guys love this chapter. Please Review. :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **Okay, so here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was Saturday and it was also the big day. Lucia had decided to forget about her younger sister, and do what she had promised Masamune. She had asked Liann to give her some money to rent out the library, not that it cost that much anyway.

Lucia sat next to Takano in the empty library, not even the librarian was in there.

"Takano-san, are you nervous?" Lucia asked.

"Well, don't tell this to anyone, but I am a little worried." Masamune admitted. "I mean, I love Ritsu more than anything and if something went wrong, then I don't know what I would do."

"That's the same thing that I feel with Anne, except we're younger." Lucia said. "But, I plan on doing this someday."

Masamune rubbed her head and then they heard the doors open.

"Ooh, there's Anne and Onodera-senpai." Lucia said. "Good luck, Takano-san."

Lucia went to see Ritsu and Anne.

"Hey." She said. "Uh Onodera-senpai, Takano-san is over there. So, you go with him and I'll just take Anne."

Then, Lucia grabbed the younger girl and they hid behind some bookshelves to look at the 2 males.

The 2 guys sat together not saying anything, but then Masamune spoke up.

"Remember when we first met?" The older male asked.

"Yeah." Onodera answered. "I was reaching for a book, but was too short."

"You still kind of are." Takano said with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not short. You're just tall." Ritsu said with a pout.

"Well, anyway..." Masamune continued. "I never knew I would love you this much when I met you."

Ritsu blushed and asked "How can you say such embarrassing things?"

"It's because it's true." Takano said as he kissed the younger male's forehead.

"I never thought I would fall in love with you again." Onodera said. "But, I might have been in love with you the whole time. None of my relationships lasted long because I couldn't forget about you."

Takano pulled Ritsu closer to him and kissed him passionately.

Behind the bookshelves, Anne asked Lucia "So, why did you rent out the library again?"

"Well, Takano-san is going to ask Onodera-senpai something." Lucia said with a smile.

"Ask him what?" The younger girl asked.

"You'll see." Lucia answered.

"Ritsu, can I ask you something?" Masamune asked.

"Anything." Onodera replied.

"Ritsu, ever since I met you, I was never the same." Masamune started. "You were the one that taught me that I could love and be loved. When you disappeared, I totally stopped caring because I missed you so much. You were the closest that I ever had to a family."

Ritsu smiled and blushed.

"Then, when it was you, me, Lucia, Anne, and Neko, I thought "This is what it means to have a real family." And I want to keep it that way." Masamune continued. "Ritsu, you were my first love and the one I want to be with forever. So, I want to ask you..."

Masamune bent down on one knee and held out a box with a ring in it. Ritsu almost stopped breathing.

"Ritsu, will you marry me?" Takano asked.

Ritsu started to cry and then whispered "Yes. I will."

Takano slipped the ring onto Onodera's finger and then kissed him with more passion than ever.

Behind the bookshelves, Anne and Lucia danced around in happiness.

"He said "yes". I'm freaking out with joy!" Lucia whisper yelled.

"I know, that was so cute." Anne whispered.

When Masamune and Ritsu broke apart, Ritsu asked "But, isn't gay marriage illegal in Japan?"

Takano smiled and said "That's why we'll all be going to America for the ceremony."

Lucia froze when she heard this.

"Lucia, are you okay?" Anne asked.

"A-Ame-r-rica? The U-United Sta-t-tes?" Lucia asked with worry, before she fainted.

"Lucia?" Anne asked as she shook the older girl. "This isn't funny." Lucia still didn't wake up. "Oh no." Anne said to herself.

She then walked out from behind the bookshelves.

"Um, we have a problem." She said to the guys.

"Which is?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, you see-um well, Lucia-uh she's..." She paused and then said "she fainted when America was mentioned."

Back at the apartment, Lucia had woken up and was sitting on the couch with the rest of her family.

"I can't believe I didn't know we were going to have to go to America." She said. "I'm such an idiot."

Masamune rubbed her head and said "You're not an idiot. I should've told you so you wouldn't worry, but I planned this before your sister came."

"No, I won't ruin this for you guys." Lucia said. "I shall go, but in a disguise. When do we leave?"

"In a month." Ritsu said.

"Okay, I have time to figure out a plan." Lucia said.

Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucia greeted as she answered her phone.

"Lucia, my manager set up a costume party!" Liann exclaimed.

"Ooh, who is going?" Lucia asked.

"Whoever in Japan wants to come, do you and Anne want to? It is tomorrow night." Liann said.

"Give me a sec." Lucia said. "Onodera-senpai, Takano-san, can me and Anne go to a costume party tomorrow night?"

"Well, we have a lot of work to get through, so it is better for you to go instead of just staying here and dying of boredom." Masamune said.

"I agree, especially after what happened last time you guys were bored." Ritsu said while thinking back to when Lucia and Anne wore his and Masamune's clothes.

"Yay!" Lucia exclaimed. "Liann, me and Anne can come."

"Cool! Well, see ya there." Liann said, then hung up.

James and Melissa watched from outside the window.

"James, we are going to a costume party." Melissa said with an evil laugh.

* * *

 **Oh no, Melissa is going to crash the party! Boooooooo!**

 **Again, I don't own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **See ya! ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends, y'all ready for a costume P-A-R-T-Y! Woooooooooo!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, I own my original characters and the plot.**

 **Well, lets get on with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Everyone was in Liann's limo going to the hotel Liann's manager had reserved for the party. Alfred was given the day off, so someone else was driving the limo.

The 6 were wearing costumes. Lucia was wearing a short black dress with black heels with black wolf ears and a black wolf tail. Anne was wearing the fox outfit Liann had picked out for her to cheer up Lucia, but she was also wearing flats. Liann was wearing a devil costume which consisted of a dark red dress, pointed wings, devil horns, and a trident. Kyle was a fallen angel, so he was wearing a tuxedo with black angel wings. V.A. was wearing a Pikachu jumper with Pikachu ears and a tail. Alfred was wearing a blue tuxedo top, white pants, blue shoes, blue bunny ears, and a tail to look like Azumarill.

The limo pulled up to the hotel the party was being held at. Kyle held out his hand to help Liann out of the limo. A lot of the singer's fans screamed out her name.

"Wow, even people in Japan know you." Lucia said. "They must have seen you in the karaoke place."

"Probably." Liann said.

Lucia, Anne, V.A., and Alfred followed Liann and Kyle to the entrance where there was a security guard. He opened the door for them to go in.

They all arrived to the ballroom door and Liann noticed her manager and a boy wearing a tuxedo standing next to him. He looked about her age. Then, she realized something.

"Hey guys, you go ahead into the ballroom, I need to talk to my manager." Liann said as she looked over to her manager and the boy.

"KK." Lucia said as she pulled Anne into the ballroom. V.A. and Alfred just shrugged and went in.

"I'll go with you, Liann." Kyle said.

"Okay." Liann said. Then, they both walked over there.

As they made there way over, Liann's manager noticed them.

"Liann! My darling star." He said.

"Hello, managing man." Liann greeted. "Thanks for arranging all this and for the invites, it is absolutely lovely here."

"No problem dear." The manager said. "Oh, this is my son Bradley." He said pointing next to him.

Bradley had blue eyes and short,really pale blond hair to match his skin. He was also tall.

"Bradley, it's really you!" Liann said as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, it's been way too long. I've missed you." The blond boy said as he hugged Liann back.

"You two know each other?!" Kyle and the manager asked in unison.

"Yeah, Liann and I were in 4th grade together." Bradley said. "We were stuck to each other like glue, but when my family moved away, we lost touch, but now here we are."

"I can't believe you're my manager's son." Liann laughed.

"My, my, so you were the girl my son wouldn't shut up about." The manager laughed.

"Dad!" Bradley yelled in embarrassment.

Kyle kept quiet as he watched Liann laugh with the boy. The more he watched, the more pissed off he got.

"I knew Liann when she was in 4th grade." Kyle thought. "Sure I was older, but how could I not know about that guy? Did I just not notice because I was too busy and was in a higher grade?"

"Liann, we should go to the ballroom." Kyle said a little annoyed.

"Oh, right!" Liann said, then turned back to Bradley. "Hey Bradley, lets exchange phone numbers so we can hang out more." Then, they both exchange their numbers.

"Liann, lets go." Kyle said while getting impatient.

But then, Bradley said "Hey Liann, lets go dance!" he pulled Liann into the ballroom.

At that moment, Kyle was way past pissed off. He loved Liann more than anything and seeing Bradley dance with the person he cares about more than his own life was beyond heart-breaking. Liann looked lovely and she had a huge smile on her face as she danced, he loved that, but as soon as he saw the boy, he wanted to kill someone.

A slow song came on and before Bradley could even hold out his hand for the singer, Kyle took Liann away.

"Hey, pal!" I was dancing with her!" Bradley said a bit frustrated.

"Well she is my girl "pal", so get lost." Kyle said as he gripped Liann tightly by her waist.

Bradley did as he was told, but once he sat down, all he did was watch Liann.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Liann asked, seeing that he was troubled.

"I'm always fine as long as I'm with you." Kyle said while smiling.

"You're so cheesy." Liann said with a laugh.

"Do you like that dude?" Kyle asked while they danced.

"I used to in 4th grade, but that was a long time ago." Liann said. Then, she looked into Kyle's eyes."Plus, I love you and no one can change that."

"Good." Kyle said a little relieved.

The song soon came to an end and so did their dance. Then, Bradley made his way over to Liann. Kyle felt really unsatisfied that Bradley wouldn't give up.

"Liann, can we talk outside, it's getting pretty loud in here?" Bradley asked while staring down at the singer.

"What a great idea." Kyle said while pulling Liann with him out in the hall.

As soon as they got out to the hall, Liann asked "What's wrong Bradley?"

"Liann, I love you!" he screamed as he pulled Liann into a fierce kiss. Liann tried to pull away, but Bradley's grip was too strong.

Kyle pulled him off of Liann and pushed him to the floor.

"LIANN IS MINE! UNDERSTOOD? MINE!" Kyle screamed.

He took Liann's hand and ran to the parking lot.

"Kyle!" Liann yelled. "Slow down!"

Kyle stopped at the limo and told the driver to take them back to the apartment.

"Get in." Kyle said.

"What? Why?" Liann asked.

"Get in Liann!" Kyle screamed.

Liann did as she was told. Afterwards, Kyle pulled out his phone to text Lucia that they had taken the limo back to the apartment and that they would send the limo back for them. After that, they rode in silence until they got to the apartment.

* * *

 **Cliffy! I am so mean to you guys. Sorry!**

 **Again, I do not own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **Bye! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi my friends. Well...haha...sorry, I'm just...hahahaha...okay just read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Okay so...hahaha...here is chapter...haha...chapter 8.**

 **Here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Once Kyle and Liann entered the apartment, Liann decided to break the silence.

"Are you okay?" The singer asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer already.

"Of course not!" Kyle screamed angrily. "I witnessed not only a love confession, but my girlfriend getting kissed by a different guy!"

"Okay, I didn't know that would happen." Liann said a little annoyed.

"You were flirting with him!" Kyle yelled. "That pretty much sends a guy the "Okay" to try and get the girl!"

"I was not flirting!" Liann screamed angrily. "I was just happy to see him and wanted to catch up a little."

"You were basically on top of him!" Kyle yelled while getting louder.

"This is being on top!" Liann screamed as she pushed Kyle down to the floor and sat on him. Then, she froze in place.

"Liann..." Kyle started, but didn't get anywhere because he was too dumbfounded.

"Shut up." Liann said while looking down at his chest instead of his face. "I can't believe you don't trust me." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I do trust you." Kyle said as he wiped away her tears. "More than I trust anyone else. It's just that when I saw you with that guy, I couldn't control myself."

"Stop being so jealous." The singer said. "I love you and only you."

"Jealous?" Kyle asked surprised.

Liann laughed and said "Yeah, you were jealous."

"Well that's new." Kyle said. "I'm sorry, Liann. I love you."

"I love you too." Liann said as she leaned down to kiss Kyle.

Kyle then took Liann in his arms and rose up. He carried Liann to her room and gently set her down on the bed.

"Kyle..." Liann said with a quiet whispering voice.

"I've been holding myself back for a long time." Kyle said as he kissed her sweetly.

The sweetness soon turned more passionate and hot, like fire. Their tongues interwined and their kiss became long and fierce. Kyle's lips traveled down Liann's neck. Liann let out a sigh.

"What a sweet sound." Kyle said in a low voice, which drove Liann crazy. "Let me here you more."

Kyle slipped his hand up her dress and massaged her breasts. Liann moaned even louder.

"How am I supposed to hold back when you make such sweet sounds?" Kyle asked.

Soon enough, Kyle couldn't hold back anymore and removed his and Liann's clothes.

"What do you want Liann?" Kyle asked as he smiled down at her. The smile was the one Liann called his "evil smile".

"How...am...I...supposed to...answer...such a...stupid...question?" Liann asked while breathing heavily.

"Answer me, or I won't go any further." Kyle said.

"I...want you...to be...mine completely." Liann said honestly.

"Good girl." Kyle said. "I will reward you then."

As the night went on, Kyle and Liann were finally, really together.

"Liann, you are way too cute." Kyle said staring into Liann's beautiful eyes.

"Shut up.." Liann said as she looked away.

"But, you are." Kyle laughed.

"Wait..." Liann said. "Something is missing."

"What? Music?" Kyle asked.

"Wouldn't a certain someone have stopped you by now?" Liann asked Kyle.

Then, both of their eyes widened.

"HANNAH!" They both screamed and went to check the cage. The cage was empty.

Meanwhile at the party, everyone was cheering on an amazing dancer.

"Go Prez! Go Prez!" Everyone yelled to the white twerking bunny dressed as a president.

Lucia and Anne were sitting at the table watching the twerking bunny dance.

"Okay, how did she get into the limo and how did she get that costume?" Anne asked Lucia.

"Nobody knows." Lucia said as she stared at the bunny.

Then, Neko came up to her dressed as a mailman. He even had a little bag.

"Neko? How did you get here?" Lucia asked the puppy.

Neko just gestured towards the rabbit.

"Ah, got it." Lucia said. Then, she turned back and watched the bunny in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

 **Well, there ya go. Happy? Maybe? A little? Bet you guys liked the part about Hannah. Haha!**

 **Well, I don't own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **Bye peeps. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So, let us see what is going on at the party.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **Have fun reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Lucia and Anne were sitting at a table, but then Lucia saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll be right back, Anne." Lucia said. "I need to check something out."

"Okay." Anne said. "Hurry back."

Lucia walked out into the hall and saw a young, black-brown haired girl with brown eyes wearing an angel costume and a 19 year old boy wearing a cat costume.

"What are you doing here, Melissa?" Lucia asked a bit annoyed.

"Ouch, you know that hurts, right?" Melissa asked.

"Just answer before I decide to roundhouse kick you." Lucia said.

"Okay,okay." Melissa said. "I just wanted to give you this." Melissa held out a small ring box.

"Wha-give me that!" Lucia said as she took the box. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, well you left home without it." Melissa answered with a smirk. "I thought you were coming back for it, but you didn't."

"Look, I don't want to go back and you can't make me." Lucia said.

Then, Neko came in and saw Melissa. He growled at her.

"Oh, well isn't that cute." Melissa said sarcastically. "A little kitty dog."

"Don't insult him." Lucia said as she put the ring box into Neko's mail bag. "He's been much nicer to me in the last couple of months, than you have ever been in years."

"Well, I personally thin-" Melissa's sentence was interrupted by Anne who came in.

"Lucia? Is everything okay?" Anne asked.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you face to face." Melissa said.

"Y-you're L-Lucia's sister?" Anne asked. "You don't look alike at all."

"Eh, we're not fully related." Melissa said.

"I wish we weren't related at all!" Lucia snapped.

"Hey, don't be like that." Melissa said. "I'm just happy to see you've really fallen in love with someone."

"Yeah right, you're happy for me?" Lucia asked.

"Of course." Melissa said. "After what happened with "him", I thought you would never love again."

Lucia's eyes widened. "Why do you bring up that old story?"

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked. "Your girlfriend does know, right?"

"Lucia, what is she talking about?" Anne asked.

"Oh, just Lucia's ex-boyfriend." Melissa said with an evil smile.

Anne's eyes widened. "E-ex b-boy-f-friend?"

"We never dated!" Lucia said frantically. "We were just friends!"

"You should have told him that." Melissa said. "He always thought he was your boyfriend."

"You're lying." Lucia said. "I told him we were just friends."

"Well, then why didn't you just tell your little girlfriend about him?" Melissa asked while pointing to Anne.

Lucia looked at Anne, who was in tears.

"W-why d-didn't you t-tell me?" Anne asked as she ran off.

"Anne wait!" Lucia yelled frantically, but before she ran off she turned to Melissa and said "I hate you."

Neko followed his owner.

After she left, James asked "Master, why do you need to ruin their relationship?"

"Because, if Lucia loses Anne, she'll have no reason to stay." Melissa said with an evil smile.

"What about her parents?" James asked.

"Those two gay guys? Pfff, don't make me laugh." Melissa said. "I heard that they're going to the U.S. to get married, I'll just steal Lucia from them after the ceremony."

"Master, is this necessary?" James asked. "You hate Lucia and she hates you."

"True, but without her there, I have to be put in the middle of everything and everything is on my shoulders." Melissa said. "At least if she is there, she can put up with all of that crap."

"Okay, but why do you want to ruin the relationships her friends have?" The butler asked.

"Oh, I won't." Melissa said. "I'll just use that for blackmail, because I will if she doesn't obey me."

"Master, are we doing the right thing?" James asked.

"Well, it depends on how you want to look at it." Melissa said with an evil smile. "Just think of it as, we are bringing a girl back to her real home."

* * *

 **Evil Melissa. Yeah, we all hate her.**

 **Again, I don't own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **See y'all later. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, what are you guys up to? Sorry, I just like to have conversations with you guys. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own the characters not belonging to the show, which are my characters.**

 **Well, have fun reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

It was the day after the costume party, Liann had gone to perform at a concert and Kyle had gone with her. V.A. was sitting on the couch trying to read in peace, but it was impossible with all the screaming coming from next door.

"I SAID THAT HE WAS JUST A FRIEND! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Lucia screamed from her apartment.

"WELL YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST MENTIONED HIM INSTEAD OF KEEPING HIM A SECRET!" Anne yelled back.

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" Lucia countered.

V.A. covered her ears and said to herself "My gosh, they are acting like an old married couple."

"V.A., are you okay?" Alfred asked.

"No, why are they still fighting about what happened the other day?" V.A. asked. "Even Hannah is annoyed." V.A. pointed toward the rabbit that was covering her long ears.

"What happened yesterday, exactly?" The confused butler asked.

"Well, from what I got, Lucia had a friend that Melissa said was her boyfriend, but Lucia denies it and Anne is pissed off because she is jealous or something." V.A. explained. "I'm just tired of them screaming. I need to get out of the house."

"I know where we could go." Said Alfred with a smile.

A while later, Alfred and V.A. were at an amusement park.

"An amusement park?" V.A. questioned.

"Yeah, you said that you needed to get put of the house." Alfred said. "Plus, I wanted to come here with you."

"Yeah, okay." V.A. said while rolling her eyes.

V.A. and Alfred stayed at the amusement park for a few hours. Then, while they were talking a guy came over and just started to talk to V.A.

"Hey, did you know that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen?" The guy asked.

"What the? Why the hell do you just walk up to me and ask that?" V.A. asked.

"Oh, I just noticed you walking around and just wanted to say how pretty you are." The guy said.

"Um, excuse me, but I am with her." Alfred said.

"As what? Her chaperone?" The guy asked. "Aren't you a little too old for her?"

"He's only 5 years older." V.A. said a bit annoyed.

"Besides, love knows no age." Alfred said as he took V.A.'s hand and kept walking.

Alfred then took V.A. to the ferris wheel and they got in. Once the ferris wheel started moving, V.A. broke the silence.

"Alfred, were you jealous when you saw someone flirting with me?" V.A. asked.

"Of course." Alfred said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love you and even if you don't say it back, I will keep loving you."

V.A. hit her head with her hand and said "Look Alfred, I know I'm not the one that expresses her feelings the most, but I do love you. I just don't say it that often because well you're older and I don't know how you would react."

Suddenly, the ferris wheel stopped.

"Aw, come on." V.A. said annoyed. "Now what do we do?"

"V.A., may I ask you something?" Alfred asked.

"Sure, but let me calm myself down first." V.A. said as she breathed in and out. "Okay, what is it?"

"Are we together, as in dating?" Alfred asked.

"Uh, well I think that, um..." V.A. thought for a minute. "I guess we are."

"So, you won't be upset if I do this?" Alfred asked.

"Do wha-" before V.A. could finish her sentence, Alfred pecked her lips softly.

"Are you upset?" Alfred asked when he pulled away.

"Um, well no, it's just that I didn't expect you to do that." V.A. said honestly.

There was silence in the air for a moment, but then Alfred spoke up.

"Does this mean I can call myself your boyfriend?" The butler asked.

"Well, I guess." V.A. answered.

Then, the ferris wheel started moving again.

"Finally." V.A. said with a sigh of relief. "I though we would have been stuck there forever."

"I wouldn't have minded as long as I was with you." Alfred said with a smile.

"You know, you have got to be the most corny guy I've ever met." V.A. said with a laugh. "But, I don't mind."

When V.A. and Alfred got back to the apartment, they noticed that the screaming from earlier had stopped.

"Do you think they made up?" Alfred asked.

"Well, Anne was pretty mad. In my opinion, Lucia might have been kicked out of her room." V.A. said.

V.A. and Alfred sat on the couch in silence. Then, Alfred asked "V.A., would you stay with me?"

"What kind of question is that?" V.A. asked.

"There are a lot of guys out there, how will I ever be sure that we'll always truly be together?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I know a way, but I don't know what you would think about it." V.A. said.

Alfred figured out what she meant and said "V.A., I would follow through with this to make sure we will always be together."

V.A. hugged him and said "Like I said, you have got to be the most corny guy I've ever met, but I don't mind."

* * *

 **Awwww, how sweet. For this couple, the "scene" will be mentioned, kind of like Shinobu and Miyagi's in the "Junjou Romantica" anime. As for Lucia and Anne, they seem pretty mad at each other. We'll see what happens with them in the next chapter.**

 **Again, I don't own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **See ya. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so it is time for you guys to find out who the "him" that Lucia and Anne were fighting about is. Oooooh, the suspense must be killing you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **K, now you shall read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Lucia sat outside her room like an obedient puppy. The door was locked and she hadn't slept in her bed for the past couple of days. Masamune walked out of his room about to leave for work and he noticed the girl sitting on the ground.

"Uh, why are you sitting on the floor?" Takano asked.

Lucia looked at him with watery eyes and said "Anne's mad at me."

"What happened?" Masamune asked.

Lucia stood up and said "She is mad that I didn't tell her about this friend I had that Melissa said was my boyfriend, but he wasn't."

Takano hugged the girl and said "Just let her cool off, she won't stay mad at you forever."

"It feels like it." Lucia said.

Takano kissed her head and said "I'm sure that everything will turn out fine. Now, I need to go to work, Ritsu already left. Be good."

"Okay." Lucia said as Masamune left.

The teen sat back down on the ground, grabbed her crotched Tinkle doll, and hugged it.

"Anne? Are you still mad?" Lucia asked.

"I'M FUCKING PISSED! CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Anne screamed.

"But, I love you." Lucia said.

"JUST GO TO YOUR "BOYFRIEND" AND BE WITH HIM!" Anne yelled. "I DON'T CARE WHERE HE IS, JUST GO FIND HIM OR WHATEVER!"

"He is dead." Lucia said.

Anne slowly opened the door and asked "Whaddya mean he is dead?"

"I mean that he died about a year ago." Lucia said. "Can I just explain everything?"

Anne thought about it and said "Fine, but make it quick."

Lucia walked into her room and sat on the bed. Anne sat next to her.

"Okay, so who was this guy?" Anne asked.

Lucia then started to explain. "I met him when I was 12."

 _Flashback_

 _A 12 year old girl looked through bookshelves in the school library. She was trying to find just the right book to read._

 _"I'm like the only one in this library." She said to herself. "Why can't I at least find a friend that is into books."_

 _She kept searching through the books and then someone caught her eye. There was a 12 year old boy sitting at a table and reading a book. He had blondish-brown hair in a bowl haircut style, he had brown eyes, and white skin._

 _"What the-" She thought. "Is there an alien in the library, because I have never seen a guy that reads books that long?"_

 _She walked over and sat next to him and started reading a book. She kept looking over to him. When he noticed he blushed a bright red._

 _"Um, sorry to ask this, but are you an alien?" She asked._

 _"No, I am just a guy from London." He said with a British accent._

 _"Oh, okay." She said. "By the way, I like your accent."_

 _"Thank you." He said while he blushed. "What is your name?"_

 _"My name is Lucia." She answered. "What's yours?"_

 _"I am Tommy." He said._

 _From that day on, Lucia and Tommy did everything together and became best friends._

 _One day, Tommy noticed a picture frame that Lucia had on her dresser. 2 little girls were reading a book, one had black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. The other had brown hair, hazel eyes, and white skin with freckles._

 _He asked "Lucia, who are those girls in the picture?"_

 _"Oh, the one with the black hair is me." Lucia said. "And the other one is my..." She paused for a moment. "First love."_

 _"You were in love with a girl?" Tommy asked._

 _"Yeah, are you disgusted?" Lucia asked._

 _"No, it's just that, I wanted to say th-that..." Tommy paused. "I'm i-in l-love with y-you."_

 _Lucia looked at him and said "I'm flattered, but I'm sorry. I'm still in love with Anne."_

 _"I understand." Tommy said sadly._

 _Lucia hugged him and said "I still care about you a lot, though."_

 _Tommy hugged her back._

 _End of Flashback_

Anne sat there in shock and asked "Y-you r-rejected him b-because of m-me?"

"Yeah." Lucia said.

"Okay, I understand now how you were just friends and what happened, but how did he die?" Anne asked.

Lucia stared down at the floor sadly.

"I-if you d-don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to." Anne said.

"No, you deserve to know." Lucia said and then started explaining.

 _Flashback_

 _Lucia was sitting with Tommy in his apartment._

 _"So, where is your aunt?" Lucia asked._

 _"Oh, she went to run some errands." Tommy said._

 _Suddenly, a small flame was starting._

 _"Uh oh, fire." Tommy said and then threw water at it. "I think I got it."_

 _Then, another small flame appeared, but it spread throughout the whole apartment and soon everything was covered in flames._

 _Lucia started coughing and so did Tommy. They heard a fire truck outside the window and the firemen were screaming "JUMP! WE'LL CATCH YOU!"_

 _"It's unsafe for both of us to jump, the life net is too small." Tommy said. "You should jump."_

 _"No! I won't leave you!" Lucia screamed._

 _"You still have to find that girl you're in love with." Tommy said. "Me, I just want to see the girl I love live."_

 _"Tommy..." Lucia couldn't finish her sentence. Then, Tommy managed to get her out through the window and she fell a long fall onto the life net._

 _Then, there was a big explosion and the building erupted into more flames._

 _An hour later, the firemen had said that they had gotten out all of the survivors, but Lucia did not see Tommy. She walked up to a fireman and asked "Are you sure that there is no one else?"_

 _"Yeah, we got out all the survivors." He said._

 _Lucia walked away sadly from the scene. She started crying and said to herself "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you die."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Anne said.

"It's fine. At least I did what he wanted me to do." Lucia said.

"What?" Anne asked.

"I found you." Lucia said.

Anne blushed and said "I'm sorry. I overreacted and I shouldn't have kicked you out of the room."

"It's okay." Lucia said. "Plus, all that gave me a reason to do this." Lucia stood up and grabbed a small box from her drawer and hid it behind her back. Then, she sat next to Anne again.

"Anne, I never stopped loving you for all of the years you were gone." Lucia started. "And I never ever want to lose you again. So..." Lucia took the box from behind her and opened it, which revealed a golden ring with an emerald on it. "Will you be with me forever?"

"U-uh, I-I" Anne was at a loss for words.

"Look, I don't know if this would count as a proposal because we are to young to get married at the moment, which sucks." Lucia started. "But, I just want to make sure that you would at least consider staying with me."

"Lucia..." Anne started. "I will stay with you forever."

Lucia slid the ring onto her finger and said "I promised myself that I would give this to you when I found you again. I bought it about 8 years ago."

"I'm sorry I made you wait." Anne said hugging the older girl.

"It's okay." Lucia said. "And if you ever want me to do anything to reassure you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, there is one thing." Anne said.

"What is it?" Lucia asked.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! You guys probably hate me. But, I promise that the wait will be worth it.**

 **I don't own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **Bye. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so last time I left you guys at a cliffhanger. I feel a bit bad. But, I hope this chapter was worth it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **So here is a warning, this chapter is kinda M rated and if you don't wanna read it, then you can skip it. It's all fine.**

 **Well, here we go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Lucia waited patiently for the younger girl to answer.

"Um, well-ya see, I want-" Anne was jumbling up her words as she spoke.

"You want, what?" Lucia asked.

Anne took a deep breath and said "I-I want you t-to claim me."

Lucia's eyes widened in surprise. Then, the raven haired girl said "Wow, I honestly did not expect this from you."

Anne blushed and said "I didn't expect it from myself either, but-" Anne paused. "I want you."

"Look Anne, I want you too, but don't you think you're a little too young for this?" Lucia asked.

"Maybe, but I know what I want." Anne said. "I don't want anyone else to be able to have you."

Lucia kissed Anne's head gently and said "If you're sure, then I'll do as you wish."

Anne blushed a deep red and then felt herself being pushed backwards onto the bed.

The 2 girls kissed each other passionately, like their lives depended on it.

The older girl started kissing a trail down the younger girl's body, which made the brunette moan a little.

Anne then said "Hu-hurry a-and remove my clothes." But, she was shaking a little.

"Anne, are you scared?" Lucia asked.

"A little, I mean this is my first time." Anne said.

"It's my first time too." Lucia said. "But, as long as I'm with you, I won't be scared."

Anne looked up at Lucia and said "Then, I won't be scared either." Then, Anne proceeded to try and remove her own, but got her shirt kind of stuck on herself. "A little help?"

Lucia laughed as she helped the younger girl and said "You are way too cute."

When they managed to get all of their clothes off, The raven haired girl was topping the brunette.

Anne tried to cover herself up, but Lucia stopped her by saying "Don't hide yourself, you're the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

The brunette blushed and said "Thanks, but I think that title belongs to you."

Lucia smiled and kissed the younger girl passionately. Then, The older female inserted a finger into her younger girlfriend, which made the brunette yelp.

"Are you okay, Anne?" Lucia asked. "You want me to stop?"

"No, p-please don't stop." Anne begged with pleading eyes.

So, Lucia kept going and added another finger. Anne eventually felt the little tinge of pain turn into immense pleasure. The younger girl started to moan a little. Then, it all stopped.

"Wha-" Anne started to ask, but then felt something moist between her folds. She yelped a little which made Lucia look up.

"Too much?" She asked.

"Just keep g-going." Anne said.

Lucia continued to lick the younger girl's insides, which earned her a lot of moans of pleasure from the brunette.

"I-I feel a-a li-little s-strange." Anne said. "I-I feel l-lik-" before she could finish, she came. Anne then blushed a deep red when Lucia started to lick her clean.

Lucia then positioned her entrance in front of Anne's and they started rubbing them together.

"Th-this f-feels so g-good." Anne said.

"Yeah, I-I couldn't i-imagine d-doing this with anyone else. I-it c-can only b-be y-you." Lucia said while breathing heavily.

Anne blushed and then she felt the same sensation from before.

"I-it's h-happ-ening a-again." Anne said.

"I f-feel it t-to." Lucia replied.

"I d-don't know h-how m-much l-longer I can-" Anne didn't finish her sentence as her and the older girl came together.

Lucia lied down beside Anne and said "I love you, more than you could ever imagine."

Anne then said sleepily "I love you too. You're the only one for me." The younger girl then fell asleep.

Lucia hugged Anne close to her and whispered "You're the only one for me too." Then, she fell asleep holding her one true love close to her.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm not the best at writing yuri sex scenes, but I tried and also tried to make it a little cute. Please review my friends.**

 **Again, I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Peace! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo, I am back. So let us start with the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **K, so here I go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

It was a Sunday afternoon, Lucia and Anne were sitting together on the couch. Hannah was staying with them while Liann was at a concert and Alfred, Kyle, and V.A. had gone with her. The bunny was busy tormenting poor little Neko, who was running for his life around the house.

Then, Lucia heard a phone ring, but it wasn't hers. Beside her on a table was Ritsu's ringing phone.

"Oh Onodera-senpai, always forgetting things." Lucia said to herself as she answered the phone.

"RITSU! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!" A female voice screamed.

"Hello? Who is this?" Lucia asked.

"Um, who are you and why do you have my son's phone?" The woman asked.

"Oh, so you're Onodera-senpai's mom." Lucia concluded. "And as for who I am, I'm his daughter."

"WHAT!? HOW CAN HE HAVE A DAUGHTER!?" Ritsu's mom yelled.

"Oh, well it's actually 2 and we're kinda adopted, so yeah." Lucia answered. "So, why did you call Onodera-senpai? Did something happen?"

"Well, if you must know, I need to talk to him about something he texted me about, but he never answers his phone." The woman said. "Would you please tell him that his father and I would like to talk to him over dinner tomorrow night?"

"Um, sure. I can do that." Lucia said.

"Thank you." Onodera's mom said. "But, quick question. Is he raising you and the other daughter alone?"

"Well, not exactly." Lucia said.

"Well, I'll just talk to him about that too." The woman said. "Well, good-bye." Then, she hung up.

"Anne, we need to deliver a message." Lucia said.

"But, I'm too lazy to get up." Anne said.

"Would you rather stay here with Hannah?" Lucia asked.

Anne looked over to the bunny and the white rabbit gave her the "famous" death glare.

"Okay I'll go!" Anne said frantically while running out the door.

"Thanks Hannah." Lucia said.

The bunny just death glared her as well and went back to chasing Neko.

Once Lucia and Anne got to the publishing company, Anne asked "So, now what?"

"I don't know. The first time I came here, Neko helped me sneak in." Lucia said. "I hid in a mail cart to get in."

Then, Anne spotted a mailman.

"Hey, I see a mailman and he has a cart full of deliveries." Anne said. "Will we both fit in?"

"Sure, it's big enough." Lucia said.

As the mailman was putting the deliveries onto the cart, Lucia and Anne sneaked under it. But, it was a little cramped inside.

"I forgot some deliveries were in here as well." Lucia said.

Then, they felt the cart moving.

"It's mo-" Anne was cut off as Lucia covered her mouth.

"Quiet, you'll get us caught." Lucia whispered.

As the cart kept moving they felt it stop, so they thought they had arrived. They got out and found themselves in an empty break room.

"Great we're exposed." Lucia said face-palming herself. "Now what?"

"I'll sit here and wait." Anne said as she sat down.

"That's your big plan?" Lucia asked a bit annoyed.

"You got a better idea?" Anne asked.

"I would have had one if I would've brought my fake mustache." Lucia said as she sat down next to Anne.

Unknown to the 2 girls, Kisa had been listening from outside the room.

"Should I tell someone?" He asked himself. "Wait, wouldn't it be weird if I just went up to someone and said that 2 girls are in the break room?"

"Yes, that would be weird." Lucia said as she stood next to him. He yelped a little in surprise.

"Wha- how did you- you were just -and then-" Kisa couldn't bring himself to ask the right question.

"I'm a very stealthy person." Lucia answered. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Kisa Shouta." He answered.

"Oh, I heard your name in my first sneak in attempt." Lucia said.

"Wait, first?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see my parents?" Lucia said.

"You mean Takano-san and Ricchan?" Kisa asked.

Lucia's eyes widened. "How did yo-"

"I have my ways as well." Kisa said before she asked. "And Ricchan has been wearing a ring on his finger, so I just assumed. Plus, now I know that the time I heard something in the mail cart was you and not a ghost, I thought I was losing it with age."

"How old are you?" Lucia asked.

"Um, like 30." Kisa answered.

"Wow, you look so young." Lucia said. "You look younger than I do."

"I get that a lot." He said.

"Oh my gosh, you remind me of my fun uncle." Lucia said. "Me and my cousins would always call him "the cool uncle".

"Well, thanks I guess." Kisa said.

Then, Anne came out.

"Talking to strangers again?" Anne asked.

"Aww, Uncle Kisa-san isn't a stranger, he's funny." Lucia said.

"Uncle?" Kisa asked.

"If she likes someone, she wants to be close to them." Anne said. "You get used to it, eventually."

"Hehehe." Kisa laughed nervously.

"So, can you help us by delivering a message to Onodera-senpai?" Lucia asked.

"Sure, I guess." Kisa said. "It won't kill me, right?"

Lucia laughed histeriaclly and then said "Ah, you are funny. Of course it won't kill you. We just need to tell Onodera-senpai that his mom and dad want to talk to him. He apparently texted his mom something."

"Weird, Ricchan always freaks out when his mom calls and now he is texting her?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really know his mom so I'm not sure why he would text her if he always avoids her." Lucia said. "But, you'll still give him the message?"

"Yeah, I need to go back anyway." Kisa said. "The end of the cycle is nearing. Luckily, I don't look dead yet."

"Aww, someone needs a hug." Lucia said hugging him.

Kisa just awkwardly hugged her back and looked at Anne.

"Just roll with it." Anne said.

After Kisa went to deliver the message, Anne asked Lucia "If Onodera-senpai does avoid his mom, why would he text her?"

"What if someone else texted her?" Lucia suggested.

"Yeah, but who and what did they text?" Anne asked.

"If his mom called it must have been important." Lucia said. "And dinner meetings are never good, at least the ones I've been to never are."

"But, who would text something bad from someone else's phone?" Anne asked.

They thought for a moment and their eyes went wide. Then, in unison they said "Melissa."

* * *

 **Melissa, Melissa, Melissa. Always causing trouble, at least I think it was her. Haha, "Uncle" Kisa knew the whole time.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine 'cause if it was this story would be a continuation of the anime. My characters are mine, though.**

 **Bye. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Peeps, how is it going? So, in the last chapter it is said that Liann had a concert. Let's see how it went.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **Well, time to read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

It was time for another concert, this one in particular was in Germany. Liann had taken her private jet and of course Kyle had come. V.A. and Alfred also came to take a tour of Germany. Hannah had stayed with Lucia and Anne in Japan.

For this concert, the theme was Michael Jackson, so the singer wore a short white dress with lace at the top, a black vest, a sparkly white glove, and a black hat.

"Nice outfit." Kyle said as he walked into the dressing room.

"I know right." Liann said as she twirled around.

Kyle walked over to Liann and said "Blow the audience away."

"I always do." Liann said, inviting Kyle into a sweet kiss.

A knock came to the door. "Liann you're on in 5!" A staff member yelled through the door.

The couple broke off their kiss.

"That's my cue." Liann said as she walked through the door.

"I love you." Kyle said before Liann could slip out.

"I love you too." The singer said as she closed the door and made her way to the stage.

Liann's concert lasted an hour. Once the singer finished, she made her way back to the dressing room. As soon as she got there, her phone went off. She picked it up and it said "Unknown".

"Hello?" Liann asked as she answered the phone.

"Hello Liann." A male voice said.

Liann recognized the voice. A tear rolled down her face. Kyle walked into the room, but he stopped as soon as he saw Liann in tears.

Kyle rushed to her and asked "Liann, what's wrong?!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT AND HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!?" Liann screamed into the phone.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your father?" The man asked.

"SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!?" Liann screamed.

"You keep changing your number, dear. So, a little friend of yours gave me your number. And boy, what a nice young girl she was. And her butler as well." Liann's father said.

"Damn you, Melissa." Liann said, beyond pissed.

"But Liann, I just wanted to talk." He said. "You know I love you."

"Bullshit! Talk to me when you're ready to apologize to me and my mother!" Liann said sternly.

"But, Liann..." before he could finish, Liann hung up.

Liann, what happened? What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Let's get V.A. and Alfred and go home." Liann said. "I'm done here."

"Please, tell me what's wrong." Kyle begged.

"What's wrong, is that my jackass of a father wants me to talk to him." Liann answered.

"What did he do to you?" Kyle asked.

Liann turned to him and Kyle was a bit startled by what he saw. Liann had a fire in her eyes and it burned him. He had never seen her like this.

"He abused me and my mother." Liann said with her burning eyes.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, I am such a mean person. Poor Liann, let us find out more about this in another chapter. And Melissa has done it again. Can I get a boo? BOOOOOO!**

 **Again, I don't own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **Peace out! :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, let us he how things are going with Liann and her "father". Yeah, you all are super pissed at him. But, probably more pissed off at Melissa.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Lets continue with the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"W-wait, he abused you?" Kyle asked. "I thought your parents wanted you to follow your dreams."

"They do." Liann said. "I lived with my mom and step-dad."

"Oh, but then how did you get away?" Kyle asked.

"We ran away when I was pretty young." Liann said. "My step-dad gave us shelter and my mom fell in love with him, so they got married."

"Your father never found you?" Kyle asked.

"Nope, he never found me or called me." Liann said. "Until now."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kyle asked her.

"Yeah, I'll just change my number again." Liann said. "I just don't know what I'll do if he finds me."

"Don't worry." Kyle said. "If he does, then I won't let him hurt you in any way."

Then, Liann's phone rang.

Kyle picked it up and yelled "CAN YOU JUST LEAVE HER FUCKING ALONE!?"

"Uh, what's going on?" Lucia asked through the phone.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." Kyle said apologetically.

"Obviously." Lucia said.

"So, why are you calling anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Is the concert over?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah." Kyle answered.

"Well, I need you guys to come back right away. It's an emergency." Lucia said.

"What kind of emergency?" Kyle asked.

"Tell Liann that we have another restaurant operation." Lucia said. "Now, please hurry." Then, she hung up.

"Okay, we gotta go." Kyle said. "Lucia says she has another "restaurant operation"."

"Another restaurant operation? Then we gotta go right now." Liann said.

So, they got V.A. and Alfred and they left to go back to Japan in the private jet. When they got there, Lucia was waiting.

Liann came out and asked "So, when does our mission start?"

"Lets see, it's Sunday, so it starts tomorrow night." Lucia said. "Onodera-senpai's mom says she and his father need to talk with him over dinner."

"Then, why did we need to hurry here?" Liann asked.

"Uh, we have to make a plan." Lucia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Also, I want to know about why Kyle screamed at me when I called."

"Oh, well it's a long story." Liann said.

"I got time. Lets head back to the apartment." Lucia said.

When they got back to Lucia's apartment, Anne was hiding under some blankets on the couch. "FUCK U, BITCH!" was written on the wall in colored markers.

"What happened here?" Lucia asked Anne, who was still hiding.

Anne peaked her head out from under the blankets and said with a shaky voice "Hannah h-happened."

Lucia pet the brunette's head and asked "Where's Neko?"

Neko heard his name and popped out from under the blankets beside Anne.

"Wait, where's Hannah?" Lucia asked.

Hannah jumped out from behind the kitchen counter and wrote "Hannah was Here!" on the wall.

"Okay that's it!" Lucia screamed and chased the bunny. "Come on, give me a hand!"

So, everyone chased the bunny and after an hour, Kyle managed to catch the white rabbit.

"Gotcha, you damn rabbit!" Kyle said in victory. Hannah just gave him a death glare.

"Yeah, but now we have to clean this apartment before Takano-san and Onodera-senpai get home." Lucia said. "And y'all are gonna help because this is not my bunny."

"Fine." Everyone sighed.

After about 2 hours of scrubbing the walls and picking up markers, they were finished cleaning up.

"Okay, now I can sleep." Anne said before she collapsed, luckily Lucia caught her.

"Okay, better go put this little cutie to bed." Lucia said as she carried Anne bridal style to their room.

"Oh my gosh, Hannah why are you so difficult?" Liann asked the white bunny she was carrying.

Hannah shrugged and then gave Liann the death glare.

"Oh stop it." Liann said. "You know that doesn't work on me."

Then, Lucia came back out of the room and asked "Where did V.A. and Alfred go?"

"Who knows? They've been disappearing a lot lately." Kyle said.

"Okay, now back to serious matters." Lucia said. "Why did you yell at me when I called?"

"Uh, well..." Kyle said while trying to come up with something.

"She knows already." Liann said.

"Wait, she knew before I did?" Kyle asked. "What else don't I know?"

"You don't know about Tommy." Lucia said.

"Who's Tommy?" Kyle asked.

"You don't need to know." Lucia said while waving it off.

"Is everyone keeping secrets?" Kyle asked.

"Okay fine, I'll say it." Lucia said. "I once dated a 40 year old from another dimension."

"What!?" Kyle asked.

"HAHAHAH, just kiddin'!" Lucia said. "I can't believe you actually bought that. Nah, Anne's the only person I've ever dated."

"Oh, okay." Kyle said. "I thought that you were crazy."

"Oh, I am." Lucia said. "Anyway, is it Liann's "father" again?"

"Yep." Liann said a bit annoyed. "Melissa gave him my number."

"Her again? I thought she was gonna leave you guys alone." Lucia said. "Guess I was wrong."

"Eh, well he doesn't actually know where I am, so he won't be able to find me." Liann said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine." Lucia said. "Now, we need to figure out a plan for tomorrow night."

* * *

 **Okay, we'll see what happens next time. First, they need a plan and lets hope Melissa doesn't do anything. Well, guess you'll have to wait to find out what happens.**

 **Once again, I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **See ya later. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**What up peeps? Time for another restaurant operation. Ahhh, y'all remember the first one? It was interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **So, lets get started shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Ritsu was at a fancy restaurant with his mother and father. He was a bit nervous about what they wanted to talk to him about.

"So..." Ritsu spoke up. "You said that you needed to talk to me about a text I sent?"

"Yes." His mother said. "You sent a text about how you were engaged."

Ritsu's eyes widened and he quickly said "U-uh, I a-actually d-don't remember s-sending a text. L-Lucia t-told me earlier that s-she thinks that someone sent th-that f-from my phone."

"Who's Lucia?" Ritsu's father asked.

"O-one of m-my daughters." Ritsu answered quietly.

"Wait, one of them?" His father asked.

"Ah yes, was Lucia the girl that I talked to on the phone?" His mother asked.

"Um, I think so." Ritsu answered.

"Are they adopted?" His father asked.

"Yeah, well more like taken in and then adopted." Ritsu answered.

"Oh, by the way she said that you weren't raising her and the other girl alone." Ritsu's mother stated. "So, who helps you raise them?"

"U-uh, well..." before Ritsu could finish, V.A. came over dressed as a waitress.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress tonight." V.A. said. "May I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yes!" Ritsu said frantically.

Unknown to the Onodera family, Alfred was sitting at a table by himself making sure everything went smoothly. Liann and Kyle were doing the same thing on the opposite side of the restaurant.

Lucia and Anne were hiding in the security room looking at the cameras, while controlling the music that was playing. They could also hear through the cameras if they turned on the listening device.

"Okay, we have to make sure nothing goes wrong." Lucia said.

"Hey, are you sure we won't get caught?" Anne asked.

"I'm positive." Lucia said. "I bribed the guy to let me in here."

"Ritsu, please stop avoiding the question." Ritsu's mother said a bit annoyed. "Who is helping you raise the 2 girls?"

Then, Lucia took the microphone and said something that went through the speakers of the entire restaurant.

"Hello, the special announcement for tonight goes out to all the gay fathers out there, the best kind of fathers there are." Lucia said. "Thank you, thank you very much."

Then, Anne took the microphone and said "Yeah, they are nice and friendly and cute too."

Then, Melissa took the microphone and said "Yeah, gay fathers are nice, if you want to end up gay yourself."

"How did you get in here?" Lucia asked.

"Me and James sneaked in." Melissa answered.

"Well, can you just leave and leave me and my family alone?" Lucia asked. "And my friends as well?"

"Nah, how about I just reveal who your "fathers" really are." Melissa said.

"No, don't you dare!" Lucia screamed.

"They..." Melissa started.

"Don't you even dare!" Lucia screamed again.

"Are..." Melissa continued.

"Melissa, I swear I will destroy you if you finish that sentence!" Lucia yelled.

"Takano Masamune and Onodera Ritsu." Melissa said calmly into the microphone.

"THAT'S IT!" Lucia yelled as she pounced on Melissa and attacked. "Anne create a diversion! Quickly!"

Anne ran out, grabbed a steak, and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" Then, she threw the steak at someone.

The person then threw their spaghetti and another person countered the attack with some salad. Soon, it turned into an all out food fight.

Lucia ran out of the room and said "Okay, Melissa is unconscious. Lets grab Onodera-senpai and the others and get out of here."

In the middle of the food fight, Ritsu had managed to escape his parents and hide under a table. Lucia peeked under the table and saw him.

"Onodera-senpai!" She said excitedly as she hugged him. "Come on, lets get out of here."

Lucia and Anne managed to get out with Ritsu, the others were still throwing food around.

"Now what?" Anne asked.

"How about we all just go home?" Masamune suggested.

"Takano-san, you're here!" Lucia and Anne said excitedly as they hugged him.

"Masamune, how did you find us?" Ritsu asked.

"Eh, I was in on Lucia's plan." Takano answered.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Ritsu said as he hugged him.

Then, they were all together in a big family hug.

"Luckily, we got out without getting hit by food, unlike last time." Lucia said with a laugh.

Then, they all went back to the apartment, changed into their pajamas, and went to bed. But, Ritsu was still up. He gently shook Masamune to wake him up.

"Wha-What's wrong?" The older man asked.

"W-well, M-Melissa told everyone over the speaker that we're together and my parents were there to hear it." Ritsu said while crying a little. "They probably hate me now."

"Shh, it'll be okay." Masamune said while pulling him closer. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, we will." Lucia said while popping up in between them.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ritsu asked.

"Me and Anne wanted to be with you guys." Lucia said.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Anne said as she popped up next to Lucia.

Neko barked and jumped on the bed. He lied down at the foot of it.

"Can we please sleep here with you guys?" Lucia begged. "Please, we really can't sleep?"

Masamune thought it over and said "Okay, but this will be the only time on a week night. You girls have school tomorrow."

"Yay!" Lucia and Anne said in triumph. Neko wagged his tail excitedly, as much as he could with a cat tail at least.

Then, before they all fell asleep, they all were thinking "This is what it feels like to be part of a real family."

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Liann managed to make it out.

"Uhhh, the others are still in there." She sighed. "Better go try and help them."

"Hello Liann, how is it going?" Asked a man leaning against a wall and smoking a cigarette.

"Dad, what the fuck are you doing here?" Asked Liann angrily.

* * *

 **Cliiiiiifffffffyyyyy! I am so sorry.**

 **Again, I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Bye. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo peeps, time to continue from that cliff that I left you guys hanging** **at. Oh, and I saw how y'all were all mad at Melissa and Liann's father. Woooo.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Well, lets go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Ouch, that hurts." Liann's father said. "I just wanted to see my daughter."

"Um, I'm not your daughter because you don't have legal custody of me." Liann said.

"Oh, but I do have custody." He said.

"W-what do you mean?" Liann asked nervously.

"Oh, you didn't hear about the accident?" The man asked.

"What accident?" Liann asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just that your mother and step-father died in a car crash." He answered.

"W-what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean that they were driving down a street one night and got into a car accident with a drunk driver." He said.

"N-no, y-you're lying." Liann said.

"Oh, am I? Well, then why was I sent this?" He asked while he showed her a document. "It states that because you're parents died, I'm in legal custody of you and your brothers."

"B-but, my brothers are with Aunt Desary." Liann said. "And my mom put in her will that if her and dad died, that I would live with her."

"You mean, this will?" Melissa asked while holding out a document as she walked out of the restaurant with James behind her.

"W-why do you have that?! How do you have that?!" Liann asked frantically.

"I have my ways." Melissa stated.

""Well give me that!" Liann demanded as she tried to reach for the will.

"Nope." Melissa said as she pulled it away. "I'll give it to you if you do what I say."

"I would never do anything for someone like you!" Liann screamed. Then she turned to her dad and said "And as for you, you're a fucking son of a bitch and I would rather die than live with you!"

"Well, then have fun with your dad." Melissa said as she walked away with James behind her. "Sorry I couldn't help more, George." Melissa said to Liann's dad.

"Hey, give me th-" before she could finish, her dad grabbed her arm.

"Whether you like it or not, I am your legal guardian now." George said.

"Like hell you are!" Kyle screamed as he came out of the restaurant and punched George in the face.

Liann took that chance to escape from her father's grip.

"Who the fuck are you?!" George asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." Kyle said. "And her bodyguard."

"Uhhh, you know what? I'll be back with lawyers." George said as he walked away. "You won't be able to get away with this!"

V.A. and Alfred came out of the restaurant.

"What happened?" V.A. asked as she sensed something was wrong.

"My stupid father now has custody of me." Liann said feeling upset.

They all walked home to the apartment.

At home, Alfred tried to cheer up Liann by making her a tasty dessert, but the singer was still very upset.

After V.A. and Alfred went to bed, Liann and Kyle were sitting on the couch. Liann was crying a little, so Hannah went up and sat in the singer's lap.

"Liann is there anything I can do?" Kyle asked.

"I just need my mom's will back and then my aunt will have legal custody of me." Liann stated. "But, then the problem would be that she doesn't want me traveling. She never really liked it when my parents let me tour around the world and she certainly wouldn't let me live in Japan with people that aren't my family."

Then, Kyle got an idea. "Liann," he started. "I think I know a way for you to stay in Japan."

"What is it?" Liann asked while wiping away her tears.

"Um, well I've actually done research on it and if your aunt is fine with it then it'll work." He said. "You're almost 16 right?"

"Yeah, but what's the plan?" She asked.

"Well, because I love you and I don't want to lose you..." Kyle started. "I was w-wondering i-if y-y-you w-would m-marry me?"

"Kyle..." Liann started. "I-I w-would say y-yes."

Kyle hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Oh my gosh, I've gotta text Lucia and Anne about this." Liann said as she went to go find her phone.

Kyle chuckled and then looked down at Hannah. For once, the bunny kind of smiled at him and then winked.

The next day after school, Liann, Kyle, Lucia, Anne, V.A., and Alfred were in a small café.

"I cannot believe you're getting married." Lucia said. "I wish I could get married to Anne, but we're both too young and we're both female. We have to wait and then go to the U.S. or some other place where gay marriage is legal."

Anne blushed at Lucia's comment.

"Ha, well I couldn't believe it either, but I think that this is what needs to happen." Liann said.

"Maybe me and V.A. should get married." Alfred stated.

"Uh, I think I want to wait a bit." V.A. said.

"But why? After all, we alread-" Alfred's sentence was cut off by V.A.

"Ahhhh, we're not supposed to talk about that!" V.A. said frantically.

Lucia, Anne, Liann, Kyle, and Alfred all broke out in laughter.

Melissa was watching from outside the window.

"They're smarter than I thought." Melissa said to herself. "I have to make a new plan."

* * *

 **Uhhhhh, Melissa the stalker. She is so annoying, right?**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but the characters are.**

 **Bye my friends! 8D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my friends, are you feeling well? Haha, just some friendly conversation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Lets get on with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

It was Friday night, Lucia and Anne were sitting on the couch with Neko while waiting for Ritsu and Masamune to get home.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Anne asked.

"I don't know." Lucia said. "Onodera-senpai and Takano-san couldn't have left their keys. Or at least Takano-san wouldn't have forgotten."

Lucia opened the door and saw a woman standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hello, is Ritsu here?" She asked.

"Oh, are you Onodera-senpai's mom?" Lucia asked.

"Yes." She answered. "Oh, and you must be my new granddaughter."

"I guess technically I am." Lucia said. "And so is Anne."

"I was called?" Anne asked.

"Oh, so you're my other granddaughter?" Ritsu's mom asked.

"Yeah." Anne asked.

"Would you like to come in?" Lucia asked.

"Oh, I would love to." She said as she walked in and sat on the couch.

Neko jumped off the couch and went to eat his dog food.

"So, did Ritsu name you after his childhood friend, An?" Ritsu's mom asked Anne.

"No, I came with the name." Anne said.

"So did I." Lucia said.

"Didn't Ritsu adopt both of you from the orphanage?" She asked.

"No." Lucia said. "In fact, Onodera-senpai wasn't even the one who found me."

"Oh, at the restaurant a couple of days ago, someone said that you had 2 fathers on the speaker." Ritsu's mom said. "Was the other man the one who found you?"

"Yeah, Takano-san was the one that took me in and then I met Onodera-senpai." Lucia said.

"And Lucia found me and Takano-san and Onodera-senpai decided to take me in." Anne said.

"Oh, well I just wish Ritsu would've told me." The older woman said.

"Did he tell you that we're going to America and he's getting married?" Anne asked.

"ANNE!" Lucia screamed with a panicked voice.

"Wait, Ritsu's going to America?" She asked. "To get married?"

"Huh, yes." Lucia said. "I guess he didn't want anyone to know."

"But, you would think he would at least invite his own parents." Ritsu's mom said.

Lucia's eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH!" Lucia said as she freaked out. "I don't think Takano-san and Onodera-senpai even made a guest list yet!"

"WHAT!?" Anne screamed. "How do you get married without planning all that?"

Then, Ritsu came into the apartment.

"ONODERA-SENPAI!" Lucia and Anne screamed as they hugged him.

"W-what the-" his sentence was cut off.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET MARRIED WITHOUT PLANNING OUT THE WEDDING!?" Lucia screamed.

"Uh, well I-I d-didn't-" Ritsu was at a loss for words.

"Ritsu?" Ritsu's mom asked.

"M-mom? What are you doing here?" Ritsu asked.

"I came to talk to you, but you weren't home." She said. "But, your daughters were here to greet me and make me feel at home."

"W-well, about what happened at the restau-" he was cut off.

"Ritsu, it's okay." His mom said. "Just let me talk to your father about it."

"Uh, okay." Ritsu said. "Thanks mom."

Then, Takano came in.

"TAKANO-SAN!" Lucia and Anne screamed as they hugged the raven haired man.

"Oh, so you're the girls' other parent?" Ritsu's mom asked.

"Yes, I am." Masamune said.

"Well, nice to meet you." She said. "I'll be going now."

Ritsu's mom then left. Quickly, Lucia went out the door to catch up to her. Then, she asked "Would you like to come to the wedding?"

"I-I would love to come." She said.

"I think a family should be close, but you can't do that if you do once in a lifetime events separately." Lucia said.

The older woman hugged the teen and then left the apartment complex.

Then, Lucia went back to the apartment.

"What was that?" Ritsu asked.

"That was me starting the guest list." Lucia said. "Come on people, this isn't my wedding."

"So, who should we invite?" Takano asked.

"Oooh, how about your coworkers and you give them an invite to bring a plus one." Anne suggested.

"Oooh, Uncle Kisa-san is coming?" Lucia asked excitedly.

"Uncle?" Ritsu and Masamune asked in unison.

"It's a long story." Anne said.

"Well, I don't think that's a bad idea." Masamune said. "How about you Ritsu?"

"I like that plan." Ritsu said.

"Yay!" Lucia said. "We need to plan out everything else!"

Neko ran to Lucia and jumped up in excitement. He liked to see his owner happy.

"See, Neko has energy." Lucia pointed out. "Now, lets go plan a wedding!"

* * *

 **Yay! We gotta plan this wedding. This will be fun!**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Bye! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**My dear friends, guess what is happening? Go on guess. Okay, I'll say it. No wait, you gotta read to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I own my characters.**

 **Lets get on with this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Lucia was busy handing out invitations for the wedding. She needed to hand out 5 invitations, while other invitations were being mailed.

Her first stop was at Ritsu's parents' house, which she had gotten the address to by Ritsu.

She knocked on the door and a man opened the door.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I just came to give you and your wife this." She said as she handed him 2 invitations.

"So, you're one of my granddaughters?" He asked.

"Yep, so did your wife talk to you?" Lucia asked.

"Yes, and I was a bit shocked at first." Ritsu's father said. "But after some convincing, I decided that if it makes my son happy, then I'm fine with it."

"Really?" Lucia asked happily.

"Only if he keeps his last name as Onodera." The man said.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll be cool with that." Lucia said. "In my last family, my last name was different from the one my parents and my sister had."

"Well, I would like to get you know you better." He said.

"Well, my friend Liann will be taking all the guests to America in her bigger private jet." Lucia said.

"Bigger?" He asked.

"Yeah, her butler had to fly her regular private jet back to get the bigger one." Lucia said. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Wait, what was your name?" He asked.

"I'm Lucia." She said as she went to deliver her other 3 invitations.

Her next stop was at Kisa's apartment.

"Knock knock." She said as she knocked on the door.

Yukina Kou opened the door and said "Oh, hello."

"Uh hi, does Uncle Kisa-san live here?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah, he's asleep." Yukina said. "Are you his niece? I didn't know Kisa-san had one."

"He doesn't." Lucia said. "I'm the daughter of his boss and one of his coworkers. I just call him uncle because he's funny."

"Oh, well what brings you here?" Yukina asked.

"Oh, right. Kisa-san and a guest are invited to my parents' wedding." Lucia said while she handed Yukina the invitation. "I'm guessing that your Uncle Kisa-san's boyfriend, I just assumed he was gay."

"Yes, I am." He said as he pet the teen's head. "I'm Yukina Kou. And you are?"

"I'm Lucia." She said.

"Well, you are one of the nicest young girls I have ever met." He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Lucia said happily. "Can I call you Uncle Yuki-san?"

"Sure." He said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on the private jet." Lucia said as she walked away.

"What an imagination." Yukina thought to himself.

The third stop was at Hatori's apartment.

She knocked on the door as she thought "I've never really spoken to Hatori-san. Luckily, I know where everyone lives because Onodera-senpai gave me all of their addresses."

A male that looked really underweight answered the door.

"Hello, is Hatori-san here?" Lucia asked.

"No, he went to get groceries." The male said.

"Are you his boyfriend?" Lucia asked.

"W-wha? Ho-how did yo-you know?" He asked.

"I'm just going to assume that everyone in the office is gay because it feels like it." She said. "I'm Lucia, by the way."

"I'm Yoshino Chiaki." He said.

"You look tired." She said.

"I've been working on this manuscript and haven't eaten or slept much." Yoshino said.

"As I always say, you shouldn't let your work affect your personal life." Lucia said. "I take breaks from school once in a while and I'm still a straight A student."

"I guess that's true." Chiaki said.

"Well, can you give this to Hatori-san?" Lucia asked as she handed Yoshino an invitation. "I'm guessing I'll see you on the private jet as well."

"Uh, come again?" He asked.

"You'll see." Lucia said as she waved good-bye. "I'll see you later Uncle Yoshino-san. And Uncle Hatori-san too."

"Okay." Chiaki said as he shut the door. "Wait, "Uncle"?"

Lucia's last stop was at Mino's place.

She knocked on the door and Mino answered.

"Hello." Mino said with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Uncle Kanade-san." Lucia said. "I came to give you this wedding invitation."

"Thank you." He said, still with a smile. "And I take it as a compliment that you see me as your uncle."

"I see a lot of guys as my uncles." Lucia said. "But, each of them is special."

Mino pet the girl's head and as he closed the door, he said "You're nice. I'll see you on the private jet."

Lucia's eyes widened. "How did he know?" She thought to herself. "Is this how others feel when I know things that they wouldn't expect?"

Lucia walked back to the apartment.

"Lucia, is back!" She said as she opened the door.

"LUCIA!" Anne screamed excitedly as she ran and hugged the older girl.

"Hey flower, have you been good?" Lucia asked.

"Mmmhmm." Anne said. "How did the deliveries go?"

"Good." Lucia said. "Where are Onodera-senpai and Takano-san?"

"Onodera-senpai is working on some manuscripts and Takano-san went to get groceries." Anne answered.

"Is it grocery shopping day or something?" Lucia asked.

Then, Lucia went to see Ritsu, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." Lucia said as she hugged Onodera.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Ritsu asked as he kissed her head.

"Yep. And by the way, your dad was fine with it as long as you keep your last name as it is." Lucia said.

"Good, my dad doesn't hate me." Ritsu said.

"You'll be fine." Lucia said. "By the way, I have more uncles."

"Do you just call everyone your uncle?" Anne asked.

"Just gay guys." Lucia said. "Except Uncle Kanade-san, I just can't figure that guy out. Yet."

"Well, these manuscripts need to be finished before the trip." Onodera said.

"I'll help." Lucia said.

"Me too." Anne said.

"I guess I could use some help." Ritsu said.

"Well, lets finish all of this work." Lucia said enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Ah, Lucia and her "Uncles". And next chapter will probably be the trip to America. Melissa hasn't done anything in a while. -_-**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but the OC's are mine.**

 **Peace my peeps! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo, how is it going? Are you ready to go to the U.S.A? Well, these people are!**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine, but my own characters are.**

 **Time for a ride in a private jet. A big one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

It was about late afternoon. All the guests were on the private jet and Alfred was closing the door, but first he had to take care of something.

"Miss Hannah, please get off of the jet's wing and get inside." Alfred begged the rabbit.

Hannah quickly finished her painting and hopped into the jet.

Then, Alfred went inside and closed the door.

Lucia was sitting with Anne and Neko in the front. Kyle, Liann, V.A., and Hannah were there as well. It was the part that Liann called "first class".

"Liann, why do you have a first class area in your own jet plane?" Lucia asked.

"Because I was preparing for the time that I would have to carry a bunch of people to another country." Liann said.

Then, Alfred spoke into the microphone and his voice was heard from the plane speakers. "Good night, passengers. My name is Alfred and I will be your pilot and server for this trip. I hope you enjoy the jet ride." Alfred was about to start the jet, but then remembered he had to make an additional announcement. "By the way, if you see a white rabbit, do not I repeat do not pet it."

Then, Lucia spoke into the microphone. "Like seriously, the rabbit is crazy. So, yeah. CAUTION!" Then, she went to sit back down.

After the jet was in the air, everyone was talking normally and having a good time.

"So, who did Onodera-senpai and Takano-san invite again?" Anne asked Lucia.

"Um, Onodera-senpai's parents, some of their coworkers, and some of Onodera-senpai's other relatives." Lucia said. "Takano-san also invited one of his friends. He was given an invite with a plus two because he has a lover who has a daughter."

"Really?" Anne asked. "Have you met them?"

"Well, I met the daughter of that one guy." Lucia said. "Wanna meet her?"

"Uh, sure." Anne said.

"Let me call her on the speaker." Lucia said. "Hello? Is this thing on?" Lucia asked into the microphone. "Oh okay, it is. Would Kirishima Hiyori please come into the first class area."

"Um, hello." A young girl said as she came into another area of the jet.

"Hello Hiyo." Lucia said.

"Oh, hello." Hiyori said. "You were the girl that helped us find our way to the jet."

"Yes I was, and don't be so formal." Lucia said. "We're all friends here. It's like in Hawaii, everyone is family. Just like I call almost every guy uncle."

"Even my Papa and Oniichan?" Hiyori asked.

"Yes, even if I don't know them that well." Lucia said. "But, I know you. That means we're kind of like cousins."

"Wow, I've never really had a cousin before." Hiyori said.

"Well, now you do." Lucia said with a smile. "And also, my friends are your friends."

"Uh, hello." Anne said.

"This is Anne." Lucia said.

"Hello, I'm Hiyori, but you can call me Hiyo." Hiyori said.

"Well, hi Hiyo." Anne said as she shook the younger girl's hand.

"And I'm Liann." Liann said. "This is Kyle, V.A. and Alfred." She said as she gestured to the others.

The bunny then poked Liann and looked at gave her a death glare.

"Oh, and this is Hannah." Liann said as she pointed to the bunny. "She's dangerous."

"And here is Neko." Lucia said holding up her puppy.

"It is nice to meet all of you and have you all as my new friends." Hiyori said excitedly.

Eventually, all the talking quieted down and everyone fell asleep, even Alfred, he put the jet on autopilot. Hiyori ended up asleep in the first class area while talking to her new friends.

Lucia had gone to check if everyone was asleep. The whole jet was quiet, but in the back, Mino was talking to the guest he had invited along.

"Hello Uncle Kanade-san." Lucia said. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm trying to cheer up my friend." Mino said with his usual smile. "He always seems so down."

"Oh, hello I'm Lucia." The teen said to the guy sitting with Mino.

"Hey, I'm Yanase Yuu." He said. "The guy that was invited by someone he barely knows."

"Well, you always seem so upset. I thought getting out more would make you smile." Mino said.

"It just gives me more time to think." Yanase said.

"More time to think about what, Uncle Yuu-san?" Lucia asked.

He ignored the part about being called uncle and said "About rejection."

"So, that's what this is all about." Lucia said. "I've been there, of course I was the rejecter."

"What are you talking about?" Yuu asked.

"Let me guess, you were in love with a friend, but they loved someone else, right?" Lucia asked.

"Wow, she's almost as weird as you." Yuu said to Mino. "No wonder she thinks you're her uncle."

"So, I was right?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah." Yanase said with a sigh.

"Well, my opinion might not mean that much, but I do know for a fact that even if you get rejected, you should stick by that person because they are your friend." Lucia said. "Just like my best friend stuck by me and even though he is gone, he is still someone very important to me."

"Did he stop loving you when you rejected him?" Yuu asked.

"No, but he accepted the fact that I was in love with someone else." Lucia said. "I'm sure you can do the same."

"Thanks kid." Yuu said as he smiled a bit.

"Great job, you made him smile." Mino said.

"It's what I do." Lucia said. "Well, goodnight Uncle Kanade-san. Goodnight Uncle Yuu-san."

"Goodnight." Mino said.

"Night kid." Yanase said.

Lucia went back to the first class area and sat next to her sleeping girlfriend. Soon, she fell asleep.

The next day, Lucia woke up and noticed the jet had already landed. Everyone else was still asleep, except Liann who was standing outside the jet.

Lucia went and asked her "Why are you out of the jet?"

"Look." Liann said as she pointed to the jet.

"What do yo-" Lucia stopped herself and looked at the jet which had "HANNAH WAS HERE!" written in black paint.

"Wow." Lucia said.

"Yeah, now I have to get it cleaned." Liann said a bit annoyed.

"So, where in The U.S. were we going again?" Lucia asked. "Onodera-senpai and Takano-san wanted to keep it a secret, but I think they just forgot to plan that part out."

"We're in California." Liann said.

* * *

 **Well, our friends are now in California. COOL!**

 **Again, I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Bye. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**My friends, this is going to be the wedding planning chapter. Guess who the wedding planners are. Well, did ya guess?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Time to plan a wedding.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Masamune, Ritsu, and all the guests were at a hotel, while Lucia and Liann were at the church that the wedding was going to be held at. Liann had paid some people to help with the wedding preparations.

"Okay, so do we have the flowers?" Lucia asked while holding a notepad.

"Yep, what about the decorations?" Liann asked.

"Check!" Lucia said.

"Hey, I told you to set those decorations up over there!" Liann said to a male helper.

"Yeah, and I thought we ordered more of those decorations." Lucia said.

"Okay, I know why we have to listen to you." The helper said to Liann. "But, why do we have to listen to her?"

"Because I'm the friend of the one that's paying you." Lucia said. "Your pay can be deducted."

"Uh, yeah I u-understand." He said nervously as he followed their directions.

"Oh, I need to call the cake guy!" Lucia said as she dialed the baker's number on her phone. "Hello, how is it going with the cake I ordered?"

"Uh, the chocolate and vanilla swirl with kit kats?" The baker asked.

"Yep, that's the one. You remembered the 3 layers, right?" Lucia asked.

"Yes, and they should be done by 9 p.m. tonight." The baker said. "It will be delivered tomorrow at noon like you asked."

"Thank you." Lucia said as she hung up.

"So, what else are we missing?" Liann asked.

"Lets see, we have the decorations, flowers, the cake, the guests, the room for the after party or reception as adults call it, and..." Lucia thought for a bit. "Did you order the hors-d'oeuvres?"

"Oh, right. I'll take care of that." Liann said as she dialed a number on her phone.

Then, Anne came in.

"Hi, Lucia." Anne said.

"Hey, did ya come to help?" Lucia asked.

"Yep, I thought you could use an extra hand." Anne said.

"Well, yeah. I can't believe Onodera-senpai and Takano-san ae putting their trust in me to plan all this." Lucia said while acting like a crying girl in a drama. "I am so honored."

"Yeah, yeah, well you are their daughter." Anne said.

"And so are you." Lucia said as she booped Anne's nose. "So, can you help me put up some decorations?"

"Sure." Anne said.

Lucia and Anne started hanging up decorations like the other helpers.

"Hey, Lucia..." Anne started. "Aren't you worried that you're other family will find you?"

"Nah, they're in Virginia." Lucia said. "We're like on the other side of the U.S., so they won't find me."

"And if they do?" Anne asked worriedly. "I don't want you to go."

Lucia kissed the younger girl's forehead and said "I won't go even if I'm forced to."

"Okay." Anne said. "So, what kind of cake is there going to be?"

"A 3 layer chocolate and vanilla swirl cake with kit kats on the inside." Lucia said

"Yummy!" Anne said.

"Yeah, Onodera-senpai practically begged for it." Lucia said with a laugh. "He's a weirdo, but an adorable one. Like you."

"Anne blushed and said "I see you got your directness from Takano-san."

Lucia and Anne then both erupted into laughter.

"Well, you know what they say "like father like daughter"." Lucia said.

"No one says that." Anne said.

"Well, my mom used to." Lucia said. "She was so funny."

"You don't talk about your other family much." Anne said. "What was your mom like?"

"She was fun, not strict, overprotective, and didn't like to be bossed around." Lucia said.

"Wow, so that's why you're..." Anne paused. "The way you are."

"Yep, and I like the way I am." Lucia said.

"I like the way you are too." Anne said.

Melissa was watching from afar.

"Hmmm, crashing a wedding." Melissa thought. "Perfect." She said as she laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Melissa, why!? How is Lucia going to handle her this time? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my own characters are.**

 **Bye peeps. 8D**


	22. Chapter 22

**WEDDING DAY! I AM SO EXCITED! Okay, I need to calm down.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine, my characters are.**

 **Lets get on with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Lucia was making the last minute wedding preparations.

"Okay, the cake is here as well as the hors d'oeuvres. I got the piano player, violin player, and other band members. Decorations are up and the flowers are here. The rings are here." Lucia said to herself nervously. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Lucia, calm down." Anne said. "Everything will be fine."

"I'm gonna go check on Takano-san." Lucia said.

"I'll go check on Onodera-senpai." Anne said.

Lucia went to go check on Masamune who was in the hotel room.

"Takano-san, how is everything going with you?" Lucia asked. "Got your vows written?"

"Everything is ready and I have memorized my vows." Takano said. "And I like this suit you chose."

Lucia examined the black suit that the man was wearing. "Yeah, I'm better at dressing guys." Lucia said. "You nervous, 'cause I'm nervous about messing something up."

"It'll be fine, besides we let you pick the song to play during the wedding." Masamune said.

"Yeah, luckily it's just the music because the lyrics are in Spanish." Lucia said.

Masamune rubbed the girl's head."By the way, thank you for doing all of this. How could anyone not love you?" He asked.

"I express my opinion too much to adults and they don't like it, well at least they didn't here in the U.S." Lucia said.

Masamune laughed and said "Well, what do you use your brain for if not for thinking for yourself."

"That's what I always told 'em." Lucia said with a laugh.

With Anne, she checked on Ritsu who had gotten his hair washed at a salon because Lucia had told him to. He had then put on a suit Lucia had picked out for him.

"Onodera-senpai, I came to check on you." Anne said. "I like your white suit."

"Thank you, Liann was thinking of putting me in a wedding dress." Onodera said with a nervous laugh. "But, Lucia saved me and said to just get me a white suit instead."

"Okay, so let me give you the run down of the ceremony." Anne said. "Takano-san will be standing up at the alter, as well as the priest. All the guests will be sitting in their seats, even Neko, Hannah, and the cat Yokozawa-san brought, I think it was Sorata. Me and Lucia will come in and leave a trail of flowers. Then, you come in and walk to the alter. Just the regular wedding procedure stuff. And at the end, me and Lucia will give you and Takano-san the rings to give to each other."

"Okay, it's just that I'm kind of nervous." Ritsu said.

"So is Lucia, and it's not even her wedding." Anne said. "She thinks something is going to go wrong. You do have your vows done, right?"

"Well, as long as she tried her best, then I'm sure everything will be fine." Ritsu said. "And yes I have got my vows down."

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't worry this much when we get married." Anne said, then her eyes widened. "Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't." Ritsu said as he kissed the freckled girl on the head.

It was time for the wedding to start and all the guests were seated. Masamune was standing at the alter with the priest and Lucia and Anne were outside with Ritsu, who was holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Okay Onodera-senpai, just wait for you signal which will be the music." Lucia said.

"Uh, o-okay." Ritsu said nervously.

Lucia and Anne then walked in and left a trail of flowers. Then, they went to sit in their seats, which were in the front row. Lucia signaled the musicians to start playing. The music for "Bésame" by Ricardo Montaner started playing.

Ritsu then came in and made his way towards the alter. Masamune and Ritsu were equally nervous, but once Ritsu got to the alter and they looked into each others eyes, all the nervousness melted away.

Lucia signaled the musicians to lower the music so the priest could start.

"Dearly beloved," The priest started. "We are gathered here today, to join these two men in holy matrimony."

"Get ready for a long speech." Lucia whispered to Anne.

"This is a special time that the two of you... "He said as he gestured toward Masamune and Ritsu. "Will remember and because of this, we are grateful to be able to share your joy."

The priest continued. "Marriage is a serious commitment meant for your welfare and enjoyment. Marriage also offers each of you the opportunity to grow together as a couple and as unique individuals. If the vows that you are about to make are kept faithfully, your marriage will surely prosper in all the goodness you both desire. Please join hands."

Ritsu and Masamune then grabbed each others hand.

"Masamune, do you have something you would like to say to Ritsu before we begin?" The priest asked.

"Ristu," Masamune started. "When you came back into my life after 10 years, I felt more alive than ever before. I knew that you were the one that I wanted, the one that I needed. Even if you didn't reciprocate my feelings at first, I want you to know that the wait to hear you say that you loved me was worth it. And I'm happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, because I love you."

Ritsu started getting a bit teary eyed, as well as some of the guests. Masamune wiped away Ritsu's tears with his thumb. Ritsu smiled at him sweetly.

"Ritsu," The priest started. "Do you have something you would like to say to Masamune?"

"Masamune," Ritsu began. "During those 10 years without you, I couldn't forget you. You were always there in the back of my mind. When I saw you again and we cleared up that misunderstanding, I was still confused. I didn't want to admit that I still loved you because I was afraid, and I want to thank you for being patient with me. I'm glad that you didn't give up on me and I'm happy that you love me as much as I love you."

Masamune smiled at him, it looked like his eyes were a bit watery.

"Masamune," The priest began. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honor, and respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee unto him for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Masamune said.

"Ristu, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honor, and respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee unto him for so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Ritsu said.

"Your wedding rings are symbolic of your commitment to each other and your endless love for each other." The priest said. "May we have the rings?"

Lucia and Anne got up. Lucia handed Masamune the ring and Anne handed Ritsu the ring, then the two girls sat back down.

"Masamune,please place the ring on Ritsu's finger and say the words." The priest said.

"I, Takano Masamune, give you, Onodera Ritsu, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you with all that I am always." Masamune said as he put the ring on Ritsu's finger.

Ritsu blushed a little.

"Ritsu, please place the ring on Masamune's finger and say the words." the priest said.

Ritsu placed the ring on Masamune's finger and said "I, Onodera Ritsu, give you, Takano Masamune, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you with all that I am always."

"And so, with the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you two married." The priest said. "You may kiss."

As Masamune and Ritsu kissed, the guests erupted with applause.

At the after party, everyone was chatting and such.

Liann pulled Lucia out of the room and said "That wedding was awesome. You should plan mine next."

Lucia laughed and said "Sounds like a plan."

Then, both girls got whacked in the back of the head and were out cold.

When Lucia woke up, she was tied up and hanging upside down. Liann was in the same position right next to her and was also awake.

"W-what's going on?" Lucia asked.

"Hey sis." Melissa said.

"Melissa?" Liann asked.

"Not just her, dear." George said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Dad?" Liann asked.

* * *

 **Really Melissa!? Now, what? Left you guys at a cliff, again.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, my own characters are. "Bésame" is not mine it is by Ricardo Montaner.**

 **Bye. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, lets see how Lucia and Liann get out of this situation.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine, my own characters are.**

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"Why did you bring us to..." Lucia thought for a moment. "Wherever we are?"

"Uh, we're in the church basement." Melissa said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Why'd you hang us upside down though?" Liann asked.

"Because it's funny." Melissa said.

"Besides, we can't have you guys taking this." George said as he held up Liann's mom's will.

"Hey, that's my mom's!" Liann screamed.

"Correction, was your mom's remember." Melissa said.

"Melissa, you can do whatever with me, but leave my friends and family out of this." Lucia said.

"Nah, they need to suffer as well." Melissa said evilly. "Except maybe V.A., I tried to call her family to come and get her, but no one picked up the phone."

"Luckily." Lucia said.

"We'll just keep you both in here until everyone leaves." George said as he left the room.

"Takano-san and Onodera-senpai will find us, just you wait!" Lucia yelled.

"How? They're not even your real parents." Melissa said as she started to leave. "James lock the door."

"Yes master." James said as he looked back a little upset.

James went to sit outside of the church. He silently cried to himself.

"I thought I was doing the right thing trying to return Lucia to her real family. Why does it feel so wrong?" He asked himself.

He then saw a confused teenage boy walking around the church grounds.

The boy approached him and asked "Have you seen her?"

"Who?" James asked.

"My best friend, I think she is in trouble." The boy said. "I can feel it."

"Does she have black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes?" James asked.

"Yes, that's her." The boy said. "Was she wearing a silver earring on the left ear?"

"Yes." James said. "Is her name Lucia?"

"You know where Lucia is? Please, I have to help her." The boy said.

"Wait, who are you anyway?" James asked.

"My name is Tommy and I'm Lucia's best friend." He said.

"My master said you were dead along with your younger brother." James said.

"W-wait, my brother?" Tommy asked.

"He was my master's last butler." James said.

"Who is your master?" The British boy asked.

"Melissa." James answered.

"T-the one that a-abused Lucia?" Tommy asked. "W-why would you listen to her?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing." James said. "I thought master was just joking, I thought she maybe did love Lucia."

"Please, can you take me to her?" Tommy asked.

"Okay." James said as he lead Tommy to the basement.

Lucia and Liann were still hanging upside down.

"Liann, I'm worried." Lucia said.

"Why? We are going to be found, right?" Liann asked.

"I don't know." Lucia said. "I'm just worried that, I might never see my family again." Lucia started to cry a little. Then, she fell to the floor and was untied.

"Ow." Lucia said as she dusted off her purple dress.

Liann then fell and was no longer tied up.

"Okay, that could've been a softer landing." The singer said as she wiped her dress.

"Wait, who untied us?" Lucia asked.

"Hey." Tommy said as he wiped away Lucia's tears. "I don't like to see a leader cry."

"T-Tommy?" Lucia asked as she hugged the British boy. "I thought you were gone."

"You think I would disappear and not get to see your happy ending? I wouldn't miss that moment for the world." Tommy said.

"But, how did you find us?" Liann asked.

"I had a little help." Tommy said pointing towards James.

"James, why did you help us?" Lucia asked.

"I finally figured out what the right thing to do was." James said. "You need to stay with your real family."

Then, James collapsed onto the floor. Melissa stood behind him with a bloody knife in her hand.

"Oh James, I thought you would stick by me." Melissa said. "I guess I gotta let you go, just like I did with Timothy." Then, Melissa locked the door.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Lucia asked as she helped James up.

"Yeah, it's just a little scratch." He said, but he was obviously struggling.

Liann and Tommy started banging on the door screaming. Lucia joined them and started yelling.

A teenage boy with white skin and brown hair was sweeping the church halls along with a teenage girl with tan skin and black hair.

"I can't believe we had to come all the way to California, and the only job they had was sweeping." The boy complained.

"Well Max, this is what happens when we're the last ones to sign up for service hours." The girl said.

"Valerie, it would've been easier if you would have finished your work on time." Max said.

"But it was so boring." Valerie said in an annoyed tone.

Then, Max heard a sound.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Max asked.

"It sounds like whining dogs." Valerie commented.

"No, it sounds more like crying cats." Max said.

"It is definitely dogs." Valerie argued.

"I know what cats sound like." Max said.

They walked towards where the sound was coming from and saw a door. They tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." Max said. "Now what?"

"I got this." Valerie said as she took out a very sharp scalpel. "Lucky for you, I'm practicing to be a surgeon."

She managed to pick the lock and then Lucia, Liann, and Tommy all fell to the ground.

"Well, it wasn't dogs." Max said.

"It wasn't cats either." Valerie countered.

"Max? Valerie? What are you guys doing here?" Lucia asked.

"We were going to volunteer in a church, but all the ones in Virginia were full." Valerie explained.

"Well, I'm glad you found us." Lucia said. "Tommy, Liann, and I need to find Melissa before she causes anymore trouble, can one of you call an ambulance?"

Lucia, Liann, and Tommy went running off before Valerie or Max could answer. Then, James walked out, but was struggling a bit.

"I'll call." Max said as he quickly dialed 911 on his phone.

"I hope everything turns out okay for Lucia, her friends, and the family she should be with." James said as he blacked out.

* * *

 **James is good?! Bet you guys didn't see that coming!  
**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **See ya later! 8D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey peeps. Let us see what will happen with our friends, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not my property, my characters are mine.**

 **K, lets get to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Anne was walking around looking for Lucia, but she couldn't find the girl anywhere.

"Neko, I need you to help me find Lucia." Anne said to the small puppy.

Neko barked and then started sniffing around the floor. Anne started following the puppy, but wasn't looking where she was going so she bumped into some of the guests.

"What are you looking for, Anne?" Ritsu asked.

"For Lucia, I can't find her." Anne said.

"She couldn't have gone far I'm sure." Masamune said.

"Liann seems to have disappeared as well." Kyle said.

"You don't think something could of happened to them, right?" Ritsu asked.

"Uh oh, Melissa hasn't done anything in a while." Anne mentioned.

"We need to start a search party." Kyle said as he panicked.

everyone was gathered and were split into groups to search for the two girls. Anne got separated and was by herself following Neko, who was sniffing the ground.

Lucia, Liann, and Tommy were now walking around the church trying to find their way back to the after party.

"Man, this church is huge." Liann said.

"Yeah, maybe royalty used to get married here." Lucia said with a laugh.

"Wow, you have braces? I just noticed." Tommy said.

"Yeah, they're clear so they wouldn't be as noticeable." Lucia said.

"I missed out on a lot when you disappeared." Tommy said.

"Speaking of disappearing, how did you survive the fire?" Lucia asked.

"I went out the back door." Tommy answered.

"Wait a sec, there was a back door and you decided to throw me out the window!" Lucia screamed.

"Sorry, I w-was panicking and I had to s-save you. I forgot about the new back door in-installed in the apartment." Tommy said nervously.

"Hey, at least your both alive." Liann said.

"Not for long." Melissa said as she walked in front of them and held up a gun.

"W-woah, hold your horses." Lucia said.

"No, I found out that I have to give you a choice." Melissa said. "You can either come back home or die."

"That family doesn't appreciate me." Lucia said. "Now, I have a family that does."

"Let me tell you something." Melissa said. "they're not even related to you, you can't possibly love them."

"We can still love others like our family, even if they're not related by blood." Lucia said.

"No, we can't. Only family will stick with you forever." Melissa said. "That's why I killed Timothy, because he didn't stick with me."

"You killed my brother?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, he was worthless." Melissa said as she started to pull the trigger. "Just like all of you."

Suddenly, Melissa got whacked in the back of the head and blacked out.

"No one shoots my girl." Anne said.

"ANNE!" Lucia screamed happily as she hugged the younger girl and twirled her around.

"I'm so glad your okay." Anne said as she kissed Lucia's cheek.

Neko barked excitedly and hopped to try and get his owner's attention.

"Neko!" Lucia said as she hugged her puppy.

"Well, I guess everything is good now." Liann said.

"Or is it?" George said as he walked out with a rifle.

"You again!?" Liann complained. "Why?"

"Well, you didn't think that I'd miss this party, did you?" He asked.

"I don't need you ruining my life." Liann said angrily.

"You should respect your daughter's choice." Tommy said trying to reason with the man. "And maybe you should put down the rifle."

"And who are you to be telling me what I should do?" George asked.

"God, please kill me now." Liann said as she held her head in shame.

"If you say so." George said, but before he could shoot, he was punched in the back of the head and blacked out.

"I told you that I'm her bodyguard, so you should leave her alone." Kyle said.

"KYLE!" Liann exclaimed as she hugged Kyle.

"I'm calling the police before anything else happens." Tommy said as he took out his phone to call the cops.

"Who's that?" Anne asked.

"Tommy." Lucia answered.

"I thought he was dead." Anne said.

"So did I." Lucia said.

Tommy finished his call and introduced himself to Anne.

"Your not still in love with Lucia, are you?" Anne asked.

"I still very deeply care for her, but I fell in love with someone else." Tommy said.

"Oooh, who?" Lucia asked.

"You know Feline's ex-boyfriend?" Tommy asked.

"Your dating Husky? High-five for being gay!" Lucia said as she high-fived Tommy.

"Feline and Husky? Those are weird names." Anne said.

"They named themselves because they were abandoned by their families." Lucia said.

Okay..." Anne said awkwardly. "Well, we should find our way back."

"I have to go." Tommy said as he handed Lucia a little piece of paper. "It's my number. Call me if you ever need help."

"Okay, bye." Lucia said as she hugged the boy.

"K, lets go." Liann said as she grabbed her mom's will.

Ritsu and Masamune were together looking for Lucia and Liann. Anne had also disappeared and they had to search for her too. Then, they heard sirens outside. They checked and there was an ambulance and some police cars. Melissa and George were being pushed into the cars by policemen and James was being put into an ambulance.

"Masamune, this doesn't look good." Ritsu said. "What if something happened to Lucia and Anne?"

"I'm sure Lucia and Anne are fine." Masamune said as he tried to comfort Ritsu.

"TAKANO-SAN! ONODERA-SENPAI!" Lucia and Anne screamed as they ran and hugged the two men.

Masamune picked up Lucia and hugged her tightly and Ritsu picked up Anne.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you guys were in trouble." Ritsu said.

"W-well, we're not." Lucia said nervously.

"We're just glad you two are okay." Masamune said.

They all joined into a family hug.

"Papa." Lucia and Anne whispered quietly to Masamune.

Then they turned to Ritsu and whispered "Mama." Ritsu blushed a bright pink.

"Told you that you were the mother." Masamune said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Ritsu said with a laugh.

Then, the 4 were all laughing.

When the party had resumed, Lucia remembered something.

"Onodera-senpai, you need to throw the bouquet still." Lucia said.

"Oh, right." Ritsu said.

Once everyone was ready, Ritsu threw the flowers behind him. The bouquet landed upside down on Lucia's head.

"Who turned out the lights?" Lucia asked as everyone in the room laughed.

Hannah jumped up and took the bouquet off.

"Thank you." Lucia said as she grabbed the flowers from the rabbit.

"So, where is your honeymoon gonna be at?" Anne asked Masamune and Ritsu.

"Uh-um, w-well..." Ritsu stuttered.

Lucia heard the conversation, so she walked over and asked "Did you guys forget?"

"Maybe." Masamune said.

"I got this." Lucia said as she took out her phone to plan another event.

* * *

 **Lucia's work is never done. Well, everything is good, but the story is not over yet.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Bye. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, this is the last chapter, the epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine, my characters are.**

 **Lets get started.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It had been a couple of months since the wedding, and everyone was back in Japan. Liann and Kyle had gotten married, Lucia had planned the wedding. V.A. and Alfred had moved out of Liann's apartment and were now living together. James had gotten a new job as a spy, because he was good at carrying out missions.

One day, Lucia had planned something and Liann had helped her with it. Lucia had dragged almost everyone from Marukawa Publishing to a studio that was going to be shooting a LIVE show.

"So, why did you bring us here?" Ritsu asked.

"Because, I need to give out an important message." Lucia answered as she ran off to get ready.

Ritsu, Masamune, and some other people from Marukawa were sitting in the audience. Then, the host of the show came out.

"Hello, welcome back to "JAPAN LIVE"." He said. "Today, we have a very special message to the U.S. from a young girl."

Lucia walked out on stage wearing sparkly hip-hop clothes and was followed by Anne, Liann, V.A., Kyle, and Alfred, who were wearing the same style of clothing.

"Hello Peeps!" Lucia greeted. "I have decided that the message needs to be sent in the form of a song, and also needs some dancing. So, we have found the right song and routine for this special message."

Then, music for the song "Made in Japan" started playing. Lucia and Anne started to sing and dance. Liann, V.A., Kyle, and Alfred also danced.

 _Every avenue in Tokyo_  
 _Is saying that I'm gonna make it_  
 _It's offering the two of us a chance_  
 _And knows, oh, we're gonna take it_

 _All we need to do is lead us to the floor_  
 _It'll detonate us_  
 _We'll show 'em what the beat is for into the chord_  
 _Girl they'll celebrate us_  
 _  
_

 _Made in Japan! Oh! We're made in Japan!_  
 _Made in Japan! Oh! We're made in Japan!_

The crowd started clapping and cheering.

 _Fortune and fame_  
 _Suddenly, I can be a real supernova (supernova, supernova)_  
 _Shooting straight my name in neon lights_  
 _In the sky before it's over_

 _Imagine us having fans_  
 _Think of when a-all of them are screamin'_  
 _Our fantasy is so getting out of hand_  
 _I'm loving what I'm dreamin'!_

 _Made in Japan! Oh! We're made in Japan!_  
 _Made in Japan! Oh! We're made in Japan!_

 _Woke up in another world_  
 _Now we're on as sama girls_  
 _Getting our kimono on_  
 _Singing karaoke songs_

 _Eating sushi, drinking tea_  
 _In the shade of maple trees_  
 _Lotus flowers everywhere_  
 _Breathing in exotic air_

 _The manga artists take a bow_  
 _Animes with total wow_  
 _My imagination sparks_  
 _When I'm in Yoyogi Park_

 _Could it be this distant land_  
 _Scrambled crossing upper plans?_  
 _Loving cosplay, gotta say_  
 _Sayonara U.S.A._

Melissa and George were in a jail cell and saw Lucia and her friends singing and dancing on T.V.

"I hate them." They both said as they stared at the T.V. in anger.

 _Made in Japan! Oh! We're made in Japan!_  
 _Made in Japan! Oh! We're made in Japan!_

 _Oh, oh, oh!_  
 _Made in Japan, made in Japan!_  
 _Made in Japan, made in Japan!_  
 _Made in Japan, made in Japan!_  
 _Made in Japan, made in Japan!_  
 _  
_

The crowd erupted with applause. Lucia and her friends bowed and walked off the stage.

The next day, Lucia, Anne, Ritsu, and Masamune were all dressing up to take a family picture.

"Come on, it's time to go." Masamune said.

"K, I'm ready." Lucia said as she picked up Neko.

While they were in the car, Anne decided to ask Lucia a question.

"Hey Lucia, why do you only wear one earring?" Anne asked.

"I only wear one because it symbolizes individuality." Lucia said. "You don't see girls walking around with only one earring, so I do it to make myself feel different and special."

Anne kissed Lucia and said "You don't need to do that to be special."

"I know." Lucia said. "But, I can make it work."

"Don't flatter yourself." Anne said with a giggle.

When, they all got to the photography place, they all sat on a couch in front of a blue background. Lucia had Neko in her lap.

"Okay, smile." The photographer said as he snapped the picture.

Tommy watched from outside and saw Lucia and her family as they took the picture.

"For once, Lucia has a genuine smile in a picture." Tommy said as he smiled.

"Hey, Tommy." A 15 year-old guy with black hair, white skin, and brown eyes called out. "You don't have to worry so much about her, she's safe now."

"I know Husky, but I just like to see her happy." Tommy said.

"Well come on, lets go eat somewhere." Husky said as he kissed his boyfriend's head.

Lucia was laying on her bed and looking at the picture beside her, it was the one that had been taken with the photographer.

"Yep." Lucia said to herself. "This is where I belong."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Yep, this story is over. But, I have some news.**

 **I have decided to make stories of the other couples of SiH!**

 **But, it will be in July. I'm signing off for a while because I'm going to Peru for the summer. Don't worry, I'll be back. I'll probably start off with a story of Yoshino and Hatori.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are. The song "Made in Japan" isn't mine, it is by Zendaya and Bella Thorne.**

 **Peace! :)**


End file.
